Huh, Okay Then
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: The boys know EVERYONE at the Palm Woods, so not knowing this one girl is driving them crazy with curiosity, and one of them already hates her. IF the boys figure out who she is, will the treat her differently? The sequel is Sing, Dance , Save the Girl
1. Mystery Girl

There was a girl at the Palm Woods Hotel that seemed to be quite the mystery to the four boys of Big Time Rush. She wasn't a trouble-maker, that was for sure, but she did seem to find their antics amusing. This girl seemed to be a lurker in the crowds. They'd often notice her at the pool or in the lobby or park, but never did they speak to one another. She would see them perform their crazy antics or get into trouble, and they always caught her laughing. The guys were pretty friendly with most people at the Palm Woods, Jett didn't count because he was an arrogant jerk, but even the Jennifers got along with them.

Sometimes.

Okay well let's not push that.

Anyway, they would see her talking to people, but not them! None of the guy spoke to her and they found it incredibly strange. How could you befriend people at the Palm Woods but not give those four lovely gentlemen the time of day?

It seemed a little cruel, but they had no idea why she was even there to begin with. She wasn't an actress, well…they didn't know if she was an actress actually, but she wasn't in any of the shows she watched! They weren't sure if she was a singer, they had no idea what she did there. They knew you had to have talent and be working to stay at the Palm Woods, so what the hell was she possibly doing to stay there?!

To top it all off, they had class with her. She was the girl that would sit in the front all the way to the far right of the room. The boys would wrack their brains for a name but nothing came up. Tiffany? Gina? Clara? Monica? They had no idea, they would just spit out new names every time she walked by wondering what it could possibly be. So far not a single name they used was her name, either that or she just didn't feel like turning around when they said it. Currently the class was in the middle of their English lesson, and all the boys glanced over to the girl in the far right corner. Her dark strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she was focused on whatever she was writing in her notebook. The plan was to get her in trouble somehow so their teacher could shout her name. However before the boys could bombard her with paper balls in an attempt to get her to be angry and start shouting, the teacher stood up to make an announcement.

"Class, I decided I'd put together a fun little party!" The teacher smiled and everyone in the class cheered, even the mystery girl looked up and smiled, twirling her pen between her fingers. "Yes! I suggested a lovely spring fling to welcome the changing season, and I was hoping our boys here would like to provide the entertainment?" Ms. Collins asked as she glanced hopefully at the boys of Big Time Rush.

"Um…yeah sure!" Logan shrugged and nodded glancing at his friends.

"Anything for the ladies." James tried to say smoothly as he leaned back in his chair. Kendall caught the mysterious girl chuckle and shake her head.

"Maybe someone else could perform….?" Kendal suggested looking around the room. They knew everyone in the room was an actor or actress, but they didn't know what the hell that mystery girl was. When no one answered Ms. Collins shrugged. "I suppose not! Now, let's start the second half of class about Poe. I'll start with this super easy quote and I'd like you guys to finish it, okay?" The class nodded, and their teacher cleared her throat as she read from the poem. " '_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, '"_ She looked up from the book to see if anyone would finish the phrase.

"Nevermore." Said Logan, but his voice was joined by another, a female voice. The mystery girl had finally spoken up.

"Very good! Edgar Allan Poe's poem The Raven! Hm, I'll do another one yes? I like this guessing game." She smiled flipping through the pages and the boys all glanced at Logan who shrugged as he glanced at the mystery girl. Logan was usually the one who answered all of the questions so quickly, he was surprised someone else was able to answer just as fast as he was.

"Oh okay, I got one, let's see who knows this…it's not a poem, but it is a short story, during the Spanish inquisition, a man is being tortured and at one point he's tied to a table and wakes up to find swinging above him—"

Before she even finished, Logan and the mystery girl both answered, "The Pit and the Pendulum."

_Okay what the fuck?_ Logan thought glancing over to the girl once more. She was staring at the teacher with a blank look on her face, twirling the pen in her hand.

"Excellent! Wow you two are good at this!" She smiled and thought in her mind. "Okay, how about this one, a masquerade ball and they're trying to avoid the plague—"

"Masque of the Red Death." Logan tried to answer quicker, but again their answers were simultaneous. Ms. Collins clapped wildly and grinned.

"Wonderful! Looks like when it comes to literature we have another brains in the class now don't we?" She smiled down at the mystery girl, still without uttering her name. The girl just smiled a bit and nodded and the teacher walked back to her desk. "Okay guys, you can go off to lunch—"

Before she even finished dismissing them everyone had run out of the class room. The guys ran out and regrouped outside of the school's cafeteria at the outdoor café.

"Dude that was weird…." James said staring at his friends.

"Yeah…she was answering the questions…at the same time you were!" Carlos glanced over at Logan amazed. Logan was glaring at his sandwich as he pulled it from the paper bag.

"Yeah she was." He muttered angrily ripping the plastic wrap from his peanut butter and banana sandwich. "Okay I don't like her!"

"Oh come on Logan." Kendall sighed.

"What?! I don' like her! That's it! I don't _have_ to like her! Don't know her name, don't care, she can remain a mystery I do not like that girl not one bit." He angrily took a bite of his food. James made a 'he's crazy' sign by rotating his index finger by the side of his head, to which Carlos quickly agreed to. Kendall sighed putting his sandwich down on the table and staring at Logan.

"Dude, you don't like her because she's smart."

"I AM THE SMART ONE!" Logan yelled so loud that people who were outside actually stopped what they were doing to stare at them. He cleared his throat and returned his focus back to the sandwich, which he took another viscous bite out of.

"That's like if she hates you because you're smart. Wouldn't that bother you?"

"…No.." Logan lied, too proud to admit Kendall had a point.

"Dude you know I'm right. Now you say you don't care who she is, but now I'm even more curious, what do you say guys?" Kendall smiled and glanced at Carlos and James.

"Yeah I need to know who the hell she is!" James nodded in agreement. "I know every girl here, not knowing her name is killing me!"

"Hi Cleopatra!" Carlos randomly shouted. The guys stared at him like he was out of his mind, and Carlos simply pointed to the mystery girl walking past them. Kendall rolled his eyes shaking his head and Carlos sighed.

"Well now we know her name isn't Cleopatra!" Carlos nodded before eating his sandwich.

"_Why_ would her name be Cleopatra huh?" Logan asked staring at Carlos.

"Well why not?"

"Because that's an old Egyptian name and by her bone structure, skin pigmentation, and hair color I'd say she was far from Egyptian, in fact—"

"Nobody cares Logan!" James announced shoving Logan's sandwich into his mouth. Logan growled, but ate the food nonetheless. They all turned their hands to glance over as the mystery girl sat down at a picnic table and took out a container of yogurt and a small package of M&Ms. They watched as she dumped the contents of the package into the yogurt and swirled it around. A few seconds later Kendall's jaw dropped as he noticed his girlfriend Lucy dropped her bag onto the table and sit beside the mystery girl. Mystery girl smiled at Lucy and the two began to chat like old friends.

"DUDE LUCY KNOWS MYSTERY GIRL!" James said shoving Kendall hard. "How do you not know that!?"

"I don't know I never noticed!" Kendall defended. "Wait do you know what this means?" Kendall looked at his friends who all nodded.

"Lucy has friends!" Carlos smiled and Kendall sighed slapping his own palm against his forehead.

"No Carlos…Lucy can tell us who she is!"


	2. The Red Planner

**(GlambertLovesBTR- Aw! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me that you enjoy my stories and my writing! I hope you continue to enjoy them. Thanks for leaving a review =D )**

After school Lucy was seated in the lobby on a large comfortable chair. Her bag lay open beside her, and her legs were crossed as she had her notebook in front of her. She was working on her math homework and was incredibly focused. The guys all walked into the lobby to hang out and stopped when they saw Lucy. They all stared at Kendall and shoved him forward before walking behind him. Kendall stumbled and nearly fell on top of Lucy, but he caught himself and sat on the arm rest of her seat.

"Well hey there gorgeous!" Kendall smiled and leaned forward kissing her. Lucy smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Hey Kendall, guys! What's up?" she asked as she placed her notebook to the side of her.

"Oh well you know…us guys just hanging out." Kendall smiled down at her and Lucy nodded slowly wondering what was up with him. Carlos, not one to beat around the bush sighed heavily and tossed Kendall off of the arm rest, taking his seat instead. Lucy leaned over to check if Kendall was okay but Carlos blurted out his question anyway.

"Who was that girl you were talking to today?!"

"Yeah we're dying to know!" James pleaded kneeling in front of her. Lucy stared at all of the guys like they were nuts, except Logan who was sitting in another chair and staring in the other direction like a pouty little brat.

"Um what girl?" She glanced at them curiously.

"THE MYSTERY GIR!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall sighed and stood up dusting himself off.

"The girl with that…weird color hair—"

"Strawberry blonde." James interrupted. Of course James knew what hair color that was.

"Right, strawberry blonde…" Kendall nodded before shaking his head. "Her! We have no idea who she is or…anything about her and we know EVERYONE here. It's driving us crazy but you know her so you can tell us!" Kendall smiled his ever so charming smile and Lucy smirked in pure amusement crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ohhh…you don't know her huh?" The boys all shook their heads. "Well this is incredibly interesting."

"Dude she has an evil look in her eye…" James whispered to Kendall who quickly shushed him.

"Why is it interesting?" Logan finally spoke up.

"Well, you don't know the one girl that you probably should be very well acquainted with!" Lucy leaned back in her chair casually. "But I won't tell you who she is."

"WHAT?!" The four of them screamed.

"Why not?!" Carlos whined.

"Oh because this is all too interesting." Lucy cackled devilishly and the boys all jumped back in surprise at this new little attitude from her.

"Wait we're supposed to know her?" Logan tilted his head. "Why? I mean, how is she connected to us?"

"Oh Logan, I thought you were the smart one!"

"I AM THE SMART ONE!" Logan screamed once again, getting the attention of everyone in the lobby.

"Apparently not." Lucy laughed and got up grabbing her book and her bag. "Good luck on your quest boys, I assure you, you'll need it." With that said Lucy walked past the boys and towards the elevator so she could go do her homework in the apartment. The boys looked at each other and flopped down onto the chairs.

"I say we just kidnap mystery girl and question her." Carlos glanced at his friends with a completely serious face, and they responded by smacking him over the side of his head.

"That's illegal and stupid Carlos." Logan glared at him.

"What do you care? You _hate her_." Carlos mimicked sticking his tongue out. Logan threw his hands up and leaned back down in his chair.

"You're right, I hate her! I don't care!" Kendall and James shook their heads and continued to plan.

"Maybe we should just go up to her and talk to her." Kendall suggested.

"No way dude, there's no fun in that." James quickly shook his head.

"Dude I thought now we just wanted to know."

"…well I want a little mystery behind it, this is fun!" James whined. Kendall let his head drop and he quickly shook his head. "We'll plan another day. Come on let's go play some games." Kendall stood up and so did the rest of the guys, but Logan shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to go take a walk in the park, get started on the flower classification project for science." He sighed.

"Dud are you serious?" James questioned, and Logan quickly nodded. "Fine suit yourself…" The three guys said they'd see him later and went upstairs. Logan on the other hand walked to the park. Not wanting to collect flowers at the moment because he was afraid they'd wilt, he settled on taking pictures of them with his phone so he could study them back at the apartment. As Logan was taking pictures he looked up and noticed the familiar mystery girl sitting by the fountain all by herself. She was writing on a notepad and seemed incredibly focused until a ringing was heard. The girl set her notepad down to pull the phone out of her bag. After a quick conversation she got up and quickly ran off clutching the notepad and her bag, but she failed to notice something fall out as she jogged away. Curious, even though he hated her, Logan jogged over to see what she had dropped. He knelt down on the grass and picked up a bright red planner. He shrugged and opened it, leafing through it to see if there was any indication of her identity. Logan sighed until he came across the very end where there was a business card for Rocque Records. He closed the planner, clutched it tightly in his hand and ran quickly into the hotel and up the stairs to the apartment.

When he burst through the door the guys stared at him like he was insane, and continued to stare at him when he threw the planner onto the coffee table.

"That, gentlemen, fell out of the backpack of the mystery girl." Logan crossed his arms over his chest rather smugly and watched as they all darted forward to look through it.

"Wait I thought you hated her and didn't care who she was…?" James said looking up at him. Logan shrugged and looked down at his shoes before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah well…. I like a good mystery!"

"Does it say a name in here somewhere?" Kendall asked flipping through it quickly.

"No..but check what's in the back." Logan grinned and watched as Kendall went all the way to the back of the book and pulled out Gustavo's business card.

"Wait a second…this is Gustavo's business card!" He stared at Logan with wide eyes.

"That it is." Logan nodded with a smile.

"SHE'S TAKING OVER ROCQUE RECORDS!" Carlos screamed in terror.

"NO, idiot!" James said leaning over to slap him in the back of the head.

"That means she probably records there." Kendall nodded slowly with a smile. "Nicely done Logan!"

"Thanks, I know." He grinned and rocked back and forth on his feet. "I say we go see if she's there. She was on the phone and then ran off, maybe she has to record something?"

"Emergency recording session… I wouldn't be surprised." James said in a serious tone. He stood up and stared at his other two friends who were seated. "Well? Come on! We have no time to waste we have to get there and expose this mystery girl." Kendall and Carlos jumped up to their feet. Kendall clutched the planner tightly as they walked out of the apartment and jumped into their red convertible to go to Rocque Records.

Meanwhile, at the recording studio the mystery girl sat in a recording room all by herself. She sat by the piano scribbling on a notepad before becoming frustrated. She ripped the paper out of the notepad and tossed it onto the pile of 14 other paper balls. The mystery girl stood up and walked around the room ,staring at all the instruments. She needed something to spark a lyrical surge in her mind, but she was drawing blanks. The girl decided to do what she normally did to clear her mind. She reached into her backpack and decided she would read the little random facts on each page of her planner, something to completely clear her mind. She wasn't she why that worked so well for her, but when she wasted time reading pointless facts it seemed to be a time to let her imagination wander.

However as she leafed through her backpack she found herself growing frustrated, realizing she must have left the planner somewhere.

"Damn it!" She hissed under her breath tossing the backpack aside. Gustavo entered the room holding two cups of hot chocolate and sat beside her by the piano.

"What's the matter kid?"

"My planner's gone."

"That's no big deal." Gustavo set the two mugs of hot chocolate on either side of the piano and cracked his fingers, placing them on the keyboard. "Now come on, we have work to do, and you know how I hate to waste time."

"Oh…I know how you hate to waste time." She muttered under her breath.

"Exactly, I hate to waste time!" Gustavo said a little bit louder.

"Yes…I've noticed." She said slowly nodding at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, fixed his shades and returned to the keyboard.

Meanwhile behind the glass Big Time Rush was staring into the recording room, watching as moments later Gustavo playfully nudged the girl and she chuckled shaking her head in response.

"What the fuck are we watching? That can't be Gustavo." James muttered under his breath staring at the sight of a much nicer man. The boys all shrugged and scrambled to the door pulling it open. When Gustavo heard the door open he spun around and froze seeing the boys here.

"Oh…..crap."


	3. Hot Chocolate

**(Wow I must say I was not expecting to wake up to so many reviews this morning BUT I LOVE IT THANK YOU GUYS!; GlambertLovesBTR- Thank you! And yes I adorable Carlos I have to make him as cute as possible lmao, you can absolutely marry him, I deem him marriage material! Paumichyy- You'll find out soon enough! SHY- AH your guess was right! But which one? DUN DUN DUN! Carlos'sCupcakes- awh…now that you mention it that would have been a great twist if it was Camille!)**

….

The four guys were staring down Gustavo and Mystery girl, meanwhile she sat there cool as a cucumber, now taking this time to sip her mug of hot chocolate. Gustavo looked down at her, then the boys. He stood up quickly and stood in front of her, as though standing there would hide her and make them forget they ever saw her. "What are you boys doing here!? You're not supposed to be here until three tomorrow!"

"Well someone left there planner and we had to return it." Kendall said casually holding the red planner. The girl poked her head from behind Gustavo.

"Oh yay!" She went to stand up but Gustavo put the mug back in her hand and turned around. "Shut up and drink."

"Hey!"

"SHH!" He shushed her once more and turned back to the guys who were staring at him completely confused. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" James retorted pointing an accusing finger. "Being all…nice….and smiling! YOU DON'T DO THAT!"

"He's an alien!" Carlos said staring at Gustavo with suspicion, and glancing at a nearby guitar wondering if he could kill an alien with a guitar.

"I AM NOT AN ALIEN!" Gustavo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay fine, fine, but who is she and why don't we know who she is!?" Kendall questioned, gesturing to the girl that was being hidden by Gustavo, simply drinking her hot chocolate.

_Well, they could just ask me for themselves_. She thought sipping her warm beverage. Gustavo froze, unsure of what to say, he glanced nervously between her and the boys trying to think of a lie.

"S-she's um, she's well…UHHH She's…a foreign exchange student from Russia and I'm her mentor!" The boys all raised their eyebrows, clearly not believing this. The girl herself put her mug down and stood up, staring at Gustavo like he was a moron.

"Seriously? Foreign exchange student from Russia?" She questioned rhetorically, surely with no Russian accent. She crossed her arms over her chest glaring up at him and shook her head. "You know, you don't have to be so ashamed of me."

"JUST TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" James shouted with Carlos. The suspense was driving him mad. The girl stared at him with her light brown eyes and rolled them. She glanced up at Gustavo once last time and he sighed rubbing his temples.

"This…is my niece." Gustavo let out a huge breath and the boys stared dumbfounded for a full minute. Bored, his niece sat back down to drink her hot chocolate.

"W-what!?" Logan squeaked.

"Your niece? " Carlos questioned.

"Dude you have family?" James blurted out, and both mystery girl and Gustavo narrowed their eyes at James.

"That still doesn't tell us who you are though!" Kendall said glancing at the girl. She didn't stand up, she just sipped her drink once more before putting it back down.

"Cadence, Cadence Rocque, my dad is his brother." She replied. Carlos made a funny face upon hearing this.

"What's a cadence?" He questioned looking at his friends.

"A pause or end to a musical phrase." Both Logan and Cadence said this at the same time. She had an amused look on her face while Logan narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have a feeling you don't like me much do you?" Cadence questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Well you feel right!" Logan retorted. His three friends stared at him. Kendall shook his head with a heavy sigh and Logan's eyes widened. "No not like that! I mean, you're right I don't like you much!" Logan quickly corrected himself."

"Well, why—"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Gustavo shouted, silencing all the eighteen year olds in the room. "This is perfect. Want to know why? You don't HAVE to like her."

"Good." Logan nodded. Gustavo stared at Logan curiously before continuing his speech. "She's not here to be your friend, she is here to sing and better her skills!" Gustavo looked down at his niece. "You. Go to the kitchen while I talk to these dogs."

"…Okay..." She mumbled, slowly getting up from her seat and walking to the door. She stood in front of Kendall and held her hand out. "Could I have my planner back?" He quickly nodded and placed the planner in her hands." Thanks." She shuffled past him and left the room. Gustavo's eyes immediately darted back to the four boys in front of him.

"Okay…so….have you been hiding your niece for these past few months?" Kendall questioned shoving his hands into his pockets.

"No." Gustavo stared at him and Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Okay yes."

"But why?" Logan replied, sure he didn't like her but he was still curious.

"Because! She's my niece and I have to look after her and you guys ALWAYS get into trouble!" Gustavo shouted then began to single them out. First he pointed at James. "You are a little manwhore and you would break her heart!"

"Hey!" James pouted but Gustavo continued.

"You are too wild, you'd end up putting her in the hospital!" He yelled pointing at Carlos, who shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"You! Make too many experiments and I know you'd use her as a lab rat, and now since I can see you hate her I REALLY don't doubt that!" Gustavo shouted pointing at Logan.

"And you!" Gustavo pointed at Kendall, but couldn't seem to find a good enough reason. "Well….you're associated with these guys I know if she talked to you eventually she'd become…victim to these other three!"

"Wait a minute…so you…told her to stay away from us?" Kendall questioned.

"No, I didn't _have_ to tell her to stay away. Kid's a bit shy, so easy to take care of…" Gustavo sighed, happy that there was something not completely stressful, but then he started to glare at the guys. "Don't ruin it for me."

"Hey, how could we ruin it for you?" Carlos asked innocently.

"I don't know…you boys always manage to do something!" Before Gustavo could continue, Cadence was walking back in to get her mug of hot chocolate.

"Guys I figured it out!" James turned to his three friends. "Obviously he's doing his brother a favor by making his kid famous because she actually doesn't have talent!" James smiled at what he thought was a brave conclusion, but the three of his friends, oh yes including Carlos, all smacked their foreheads and stepped away. Cadence slowly turned on her heel and eyed James from head to toe, then glanced at her uncle. "That's James, isn't it? The one you hate?"

"Yup." Gustavo nodded with a smile.

"Hey!" James pouted. Cadence stepped forward, almost like she was assessing an opponent.

"I can sing, as a matter of fact."

"Prove it." James smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Cadence stared at him long and hard, "You have the best voice out of this group even if Gustavo won't admit it, you do a lot of…_tricks_ with your voice you could say."

"I don't hear you singing." James challenged.

"Oh I was just preparing you. See, I know how you sing, I can do it to. Is this part familiar to you?" Cadence cleared her throat and pressed her hand to her stomach.

"_I'm over the chances wasted  
Tell me it's not too late, it's  
Only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside."_ When she was done singing one of James' favorite solo parts she stared up at him smirking at the fact he was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. She sauntered back over to the piano, picking up her mug.

"What can I say? Music runs in the family." Gustavo shrugged and watched as his niece began to leave the room.

"Yeah, seriously. My dad is Hector Rocque, don't underestimate my singing." She said before slamming the door behind her.

"YOUR BROTHER IS HECTOR ROCQUE!?" Carlos shouted at the top of his lungs, all of the guys were amazed, except for Logan.

"OH MY GOD!" James yelped.

"Who is Hector Rocque….?" Logan asked and everyone turned to him like an idiot.

"Hector Rocque was only named by _Rolling Stones_ magazine as one of the top five greatest singers of all time!" Kendall gushed, "He used to sing love songs and ballads that really showed his wide vocal range but now he's a total rock-star." Kendall and his mom had both shared a musical appreciation for the artist. She loved his old music while Kendall adored his new stuff, but then Kendall turned to Gustavo.

"Wait, if that's her dad then what is she doing here…with you?"

Thoroughly insulted Gustavo turned red and pointed to the door." I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL TOMORROW!" He screamed at the top of his lungs so loud it shook the room. They all scrambled out of the room and ran away. As they walked down the hallway they all thought back on what had just happened in that room.

"Wow, Gustavo has a niece…" Carlos said looking up at his friends.

"Who can sing really well." James nodded slowly.

"Her dad is awesome…" Kendall muttered.

"Whatever, I still hate her." Logan shrugged.

"Dude don't be such a dick." Kendall sighed running his hands through his hair.

"I'm not being a dick, I'm being honest, I don't like her. I think she's a smarty-pants know-it-all who thinks she's all that, but she's not." He said rather smugly and glanced over at Kendall who was frozen shaking his head rapidly at him, telling him to knock it off. "Hey why did we all stop?" Logan turned his gaze back to the front of him and jumped back seeing Cadence standing there with a mug of fresh hot chocolate staring up at him visibly hurt." Oh..uhhh…hi!"

"Do you know what I think?" She tilted her head staring at him. "I think you're a jerk. A rude…genius clearly holding a mountain of insecurities who feels he's god's gift to the world because he's smart and has a bit of talent." Cadence frowned and threw her mug at his feet, getting hot chocolate all over his shoes and pants. "But you know what? Being a jerk won't get you very far." She stormed past him while Logan was staring down at his ruined clothes.

"Could have been worse…?" Carlos smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"How?" Logan grumbled.

"She could tell Gustavo, and Gustavo could murder you." The boys all froze and waited for a second, listening to see if Gustavo would start shouting at them, but it was silent. "See?"

"Yeah…whatever." Logan huffed marching out the glass double doors and going to their car.


	4. You're Not Smart!

**(PerfectPiranha- LMFAO DENIAL THAT WAS AWESOME! Ahh, IDK about James and Cadence, b/c I did something kind of similar to that in high school chronicles…hmm. Paumichyy- yeah logan was being a complete jerk, the boy has issues. Wordsandwonders- lmfao seems like Shy knows how I write! She wanted those cookies that's for sure. Shy- yeah you were right! You're on a roll! Oh I do agree, James should just pipe down, one of them is already mean, can't have two meanies. Carlos'sCupcakes- AW YAY IM SUPER GLAD! I'm glad you enjoy them. Oh yeah mean Logan, definitely a new side to him I must explore.**

**As you have noticed, I am very shitty at writing song lyrics, so I'm using Paramore's ****CrushCrushCrush **, **a great song that I do not own :D)**

Cadence Rocque should be considered an evil genius like her uncle. The boys all wondered why she threw hot chocolate at his feet and not his face or chest, aside from the fact that it would leave visible burns. However Logan knew why, it attacked his basic comfort. On a rainy day it sucks being stuck with shoes that are wet and squish with every step you take. For Logan it was terrible being stuck with shoes that were squishy, hot, and were now ruined by chocolate milk. _Well played_ he had thought as he examined his ruined shoes later in the afternoon. The only nice part was that his feet smelled like chocolate for an entire day, completely throwing Carlos off and sending him into chocolate cravings oblivious to the fact that he wanted chocolate due to the smell of Logan's feet. Surely if he realized where the smell was coming from, he wouldn't have even cared.

At school the next day, the kids were inside due to it raining and being too gross to go outside for lunch. The guys were sitting at their table eating the lunch of dino nuggets and vegetable sticks that Mama Knight had packed for them. Kendall looked up when he saw a familiar streak of red and black walk past him. "Lucy!" He called. Lucy turned around and grinned running over to Kendall. She hurried over and bent down giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Hey guys." She smiled and waved to the rest of them, and they all gave a chorus of 'hey'.

"Sit down, have lunch with us!" Kendall smiled patting the space next to him. Lucy shook her head and Kendall responded with a pout.

"Sorry Kendall but I'm going to have lunch with mystery girl." Lucy chuckled and pointed to the table a couple of feet away from them.

"Actually she's not mystery girl anymore!" Carlos said rather proudly after stealing a nugget from Logan, who was engrossed in his novel.

"Oh? So what's her name?"

"Cadence Rocque!" James replied. "Gustavo's niece."

"Wow you boys figured it out, I'm impressed." Lucy nodded, genuinely impressed they figured out who she was. "Did you do it without getting into any sort of trouble?" Even Logan lifted his head as they all glanced at each other.

"Nope…" They replied and Lucy nodded.

"Why don't you see if she wants to sit with us?" Kendall told his girlfriend, trying to be nice about it. Maybe Cadence would forget about Logan being a dick and see that they were actually nice. Being friendly never hurt anyone.

"Sounds great I'm sure she'd love to." Lucy ruffled his hair and walked over to the table where Cadence was sitting. All four boys leaned forward to watch the two interact. They noticed Cadence smiling up at Lucy before immediately frowning and looking at the table. Her eyes narrowed in on Logan, who quickly hid his face in his book. They watched as Lucy sat down in front of her, dropping her bag on her table. The boys' eyes widened when they saw and heard Lucy slap the table before standing up quickly.

"Oh shit." James muttered watching Lucy spin around and storm over to their table. Lucy marched towards Logan and grabbed his ear.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Logan cried as Lucy pulled him out of his seat. Logan dropped his book as he was being dragged along by Lucy." OW! I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS! What are you doing!?"

"Logan Mitchell you were a jerk to someone who happens to be a good friend of mine!" She tugged on his ear harder which forced him to step in front of Cadence who was sitting down and in complete shock of what her friend was doing.

"Lucy what are you doing?!"

"Making him do what's right. APOLOGIZE MITCHELL!" Logan winced and stared down at Cadence.

"I'm sorry—"

"For what?" Lucy pressed, squeezing his ear tighter.

"OW! I was getting to that!" Logan glared at her before glancing back down at Cadence. "I'm sorry for being rude and judging you." Cadence sighed resting her head on her palm. "Lucy let him go." Lucy nodded and let go of Logan's ear, and he held his hear rubbing it trying to get rid of the pain.

"Dude I know you only said that because she's forcing you to, I know you're not really sorry." Logan frowned, who was she to say she _knows_ why he said it and how he felt? Sure, she was absolutely correct, even though he did feel bad about hurting her feelings, but Logan didn't like that she was correct and so sure about it.

"Fine! I'm NOT sorry. You ARE a know-it-all and quite frankly, I don't like your singing, it sucks." Cadence's eyes widened. There were a few things she loved quite a lot, her singing, M&Ms and yogurt, and a few others that were unimportant right now. She stood up and picked up her cup of yogurt, throwing the contents of it into Logan's face before grabbing her bag and storming out of the cafeteria.

"Cadence!" Lucy called and she turned to Logan with a glare. "YOU! Logan, you better clean up your act and think about how rude you're being." Lucy grabbed her bag and followed Cadence out of the cafeteria. The bell rang and Logan looked over to see his friends laughing at him.

"Oh fuck you guys.." Logan muttered picking up his binder. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"We'll save you a seat." Kendall nodded. Logan's three friends grabbed their stuff and went to go to class while Logan went to the bathroom to clean the yogurt off of his sweater. When he got to class he apologized for being late, but Ms. Collins didn't mind at all since Logan was always early and was a star student in the class, one mistake wouldn't upset her. When he sat down next to Carlos and in front of James, James nudged him and pointed to the seat in the front row at the far right. Cadence wasn't there.

"Hmm…has anyone seen Cadence?" Ms. Collins asked looking at the room. "How peculiar…she's always here." The four boys looked at each other and swallowed hard.

"Umm…maybe she doesn't feel well!" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah she probably went home because she's sick." Logan nodded quickly.

"I guess so." Ms. Collins shrugged and turned to the class. "Okay class, today let's talk about Poe some more!"

…..

When the boys arrived at Rocque Records, they were still bothering Logan about what happened at lunch that day.

"Dude you have to admit you were being a dick." Carlos said pushing the door open.

"Yeah you must have offended her pretty bad for her to not come to class." James added which made Logan groaned.

"I KNOW! I get it okay? I'm an asshole fine but if you keep telling me about it, it's not going to make a difference!" Logan huffed as they walked down to their recording room.

"Well something has to kick in so you can stop being such a dick." Kendall replied as they turned a corner in the hallway. When they reached the end of the hall they saw Cadence in one of the other recording rooms. She seemed to be listening to music and writing furiously into her binder, most likely doing homework. The boys watched as Gustavo marched and pulled out the headphones.

"Is this what you've been doing for the last two hours? MATH? You said you were done with your homework and were going to record!" Cadence chewed her lip and shrugged staring up at him.

"Lost track of time." Gustavo groaned and rubbed his temples before staring down at his niece sitting cross legged on the floor staring up at him with a bored expression.

"Well the guys are here and need to record. Go down the hall and make a right, we'll use the room that has two booths so I can monitor both of you guys." She nodded and stuffed her notes and binder into her bag quickly. Cadence walked past them muttering a quiet hello before going down the hall just as Gustavo said. Gustavo left the recording room and shook his head staring at the boys. "Math. Pft." He huffed. Logan tried, but failed to hide the smug grin creeping up on his face. _Two hours to do math huh? Someone's not so smart after all_. He thought, relishing the fact that she was definitely not a genius like he was. Gustavo furrowed his eyebrows staring at Logan who was smiling far too much.

"You. Why are you smiling so much?"

"Uhh….no reason." Logan shrugged and stared at the ground quickly. Gustavo eyed him before walking down the hall. "FOLLOW ME BOYS. We're doing a double recording session." Gustavo led them into the room which had two booths. The boys waved hello to Kelly who was busy talking to Cadence and giving her the sheet music. Cadence looked up at the boys with a blank stare. Her light brown eyes locked onto Logan's dark brown eyes, as he stared at her with a knowing grin. She shifted uncomfortable and nodded to Kelly as she spoke. Kelly left the booth and shoved the boys into theirs, handing them sheet music. At first she had no idea why Gustavo would want to record the two of them at the same time, but then she realized what he was doing.

Gustavo wanted the boys to see how Cadence sang, hoping to make them feel intimidated so they would sing better than her. Then seeing how well the boys were doing, he hoped this would have the same effect on Cadence, and then he would have two money-making hits on his hands.

"So Cadence, let's get started." Gustavo spun around in his chair, and everyone looked at her. She nodded, took one look at the paper remembering the song her uncle had written and put it down, she was usually good at remembering lyrics easily.

"_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all" _Cadence sang and it was safe to say the boys were very impressed with her voice. Logan felt uncomfortable when she glanced at him and did a sort of devilish smirk when she said 'I noticed your eyes are always glued to me', as though she knew he would stare at her all the time when she was just the quiet mystery girl.

"Fantastic!" Gustavo spun around quickly. "Alright boys. Paralyzed, let's go Logan." He nodded and cleared his throat, staring down at the paper.

"_You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed"_ Logan glared at Cadence, as though he was retaliating for her smirking at him while she was singing. Gustavo didn't notice, but Kelly did and she sensed there was tension in the air as these two groups sang one after the other, with Logan and Cadence shooting daggers with their eyes.

When they were done recording they all grabbed their stuff and started to leave, Cadence completely quiet and ignoring all of them. Logan couldn't help himself, he jogged a few steps ahead and spun her around by her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She spat glaring at him.

"You're not a smart genius!" Logan said very proudly. "You're not smart! It took you two hours to do Ms. Collin's math homework and I bet you're _still_ not done! So HA!" Logan smiled and Cadence narrowed her eyes. Before anyone realized what was going on her fist connected with Logan's face. Logan spun before hitting the ground, and James, Carlos, and Kendall stared at the angry woman with shocked expressions on their faces.


	5. Smells Like Heaven

**(Shy- he most definitely was an asshat! I personally would have kicked him in the nuts but to each their own. Carlos'sCupcakes- On one hand I do feel bad for Logan….. but I give her credit for not saying anything and just punching him in the face lol. AppleManderin- HMMM I believe I sense some sexy tension too :P. Paumichyy- logan just couldn't resist!)**

"CADENCE ROCQUE!" Cadence looked up from staring down at Logan with wide eyes. Gustavo and Kelly and run over, and they stared between the two of them. "YOU…WHAT…YOU…GET IN MY OFFICE!" He screamed so loud the entire building shook. Cadence stared between Logan, the guys, Gustavo and Kelly before keeping her head down and running into his office. Gustavo watched as Carlos pulled Logan to his feet and steadied him when he was up, Kelly ran away to get an ice pack.

"Logan are you alright?" Gustavo sighed rubbing his temples.

"Uhh…yeah think so." Logan nodded holding the left side of his face. Kelly ran over and held the ice pack and towel to his cheek. "Here sweetie."

"Thanks…" Logan muttered holding it to the side of his face. Gustavo shook his head." You guys take him home….I'm going to go have a talk with Mike Tyson over there." Gustavo shuffled away to the office while Logan and his three friends started to walk out of the recording studio.

"Dude…she punched you in the face!" Carlos said with a little laugh, Logan turned and glared at him." Sorry It's just…I never thought I'd see a girl punch you in the face! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm great." Logan muttered getting into the car, tossing the keys to James so he could drive.

"I hate to say it…but you had it coming." Kendall sighed and Logan turned to the side to glare at Logan. "Excuse me?"

"Well dude….you told her she was stupid basically! You didn't need to say anything you could have just left and not said a word to her." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. Logan growled under his breath but didn't say anything. He knew Kendall was absolutely correct, and now because he couldn't keep his mouth shut he got punched in the face by a girl, and it hurt!

…..

Cadence kept her head low as Gustavo screamed his lungs out at her.

"WHY WOULD YOU PUNCH LOGAN IN THE FACE?!"

There was no way she was going to tell Gustavo that Logan was pretty much being a dick to her. She knew Gustavo would most likely go ape shit on all of the boys in the band and make their lives a living hell, simply because it'd be easier, and she didn't think they all deserved that.

"There was a fly on his face and I tried to kill it." She answered with a shrug. Gustavo stopped his pacing back and forth and stared at her with his head tilted to the side.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? That I would believe that?"

"Idiot no…believe that, somewhat."

"UGH!" Gustavo pounded his hand on the table and Cadence sighed. "I don't even know how to discipline you! How did your dad discipline you?"

"He didn't he just said 'shame on you' and left it at that…" Gustavo shook his head at the thought of his brother being so lenient.

"You need to apologize to him. Tomorrow. Do you understand that? I'll find out if you don't, oh believe me I'll find out…"Gustavo threatened and Cadence just nodded, throwing her bag over her shoulder and getting out of the chair.

"I got it Uncle Gustavo I'll apologize tomorrow…" She told him as she walked out of his office. "Over my dead body." She muttered under her breath as she left Rocque Records.

…

When Logan walked into apartment 2J holding an ice pack to the side of his face Mama Knight gasped. She dropped her basket of laundry and ran over to Logan pulling him towards her. "Oh my god Logan!" She hugged him tightly then grabbed the side of his face, putting his hand down so she could examine his cheek. She loved Logan like if she was her son, in fact she loved all of the guys as if they were Kendall's flesh and blood, so no one was surprised to see her thoroughly freak out at the sight of Logan. "What happened?"

"I fell." Logan lied, too embarrassed to say a girl punched him. Plus, if he said a girl punched him he'd have to explain why and that would be bad…

"You fell?" She pulled away examining the side of his face once more, only seconds later did Carlos decide to speak up.

"A girl punched Logan in the face!" He said while reaching over to the bowl of fruit and grabbing an apple before flopping on the sofa. Mama Knight's eyes snapped back to Logan, and she looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"I want a name. Date of birth. Address—"

"Mom!" Kendall groaned shaking his head. "It was Logan's fault, he deserved it."

"Is that true Logan?" She looked down into Logan's eyes and he avoided her gaze. "Logan…..tell me what you did." He groaned and sat down on the sofa.

"Fine!" He sighed putting the ice pack down beside him on the couch. "So there…might be this girl—"

"That's super smart like him!" James added.

"Yeah well...she hit me." Logan shrugged and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Logan's been baiting the girl the whole time! Calling her know-it-all, smarty pants, then he called her stupid. So she hit him." Kendall finished, telling his mom the actual story so she wouldn't try to find this girl to make her death look like an accident.

"Logan Mitchell what has gotten into you!?"

"SHE'S ANNOYING!" Logan immediately defended. Oh please, Logan had no real reason to be so mean to this girl aside from the fact that he was angry he wasn't the only smart one. He used to stare and gaze at the mystery girl. He would stare at her hair wondering if that was a real color, and he was fascinated with watching how she just kept her head buried in books for hours. At first Logan thought she would be incredibly interesting, but now he was annoyed with her.

"LOGAN MITCHELL THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" Mama Knight screamed which made all of the boys jump in fright." Tomorrow you are going to find her and apologize to her. Do you understand me?"

"…Yes Mama Knight…" Logan sighed.

"Good. Go to your room until dinner's ready." She hissed pointing Logan to the direction of his room. He sighed slinking away, "so not going to apologize..."He muttered under his breath as he left the living room.

….

The following day Cadence was sitting in her room watching an old action movie when there was a knock on the door. She shuffled over in her pjs and opened the door to see Lucy there smiling.

"Hey Caddie!"

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Cadence asked, walking back into her apartment and flopping down on the sofa.

"You and I are going out! So get dressed come on."

"Why?" Cadenced whined as she stretched out on her sofa. Lucy walked over and sat down on Cadence's stomach which knocked all the wind out of her.

"Because if you don't agree I won't get up ." She smiled sweetly and Cadence quickly nodded, marching to her bedroom as soon as Lucy stood up.

"Sheesh you're violent and bossy." Cadenced muttered under her breath. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and a grey cardigan. She hopped out of her room pulling on her sneakers and when they were on she looked around after not seeing Lucy there. "Luce?" She called walking further into her living room. Suddenly Lucy came from behind her and tied a blindfold around her eyes. "Dude!"

"It's a surprise don't freak out!" Lucy laughed pushing her out the apartment. "And if you peek I'll kill you."

"What surprise could you possibly have for me?" Cadence questioned as Lucy dragged her to the elevator.

"Oh you'll see." She grinned happily and brought her out to the pool. Lucy sat Cadence down at the table. "Now be quiet."

"But what—"

"Zip it!" She shushed her and the two waited in silence for a few seconds before Kendall escorted a blindfolded Logan to the table. Kendall sat Logan down with ease, Logan was already silently wondering what the fuck was going on. The two pulled away their friend's blindfolds and the victims squinted looking around. When their eyes settled on each other they immediately started glaring before glaring at their friends.

"Now before you try to kill us!" Lucy began.

"We knew neither one of you would actually apologize to one another on your own free will." Kendall finished. "So, here you two are. We want the two of you to apologize because you were both being…kind of assholes." Kendall nodded, satisfied with his word choice.

"Yeah. Dude. You punched his cute little face. What have I told you about hitting people?" Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Cadence.

"….I don't believe I recall you telling me anything about that."

"Oh I'll remind you, I SAID NOT TO DO IT!" Lucy screamed in her ear which made Cadence wince. Logan and Cadence stared at each other silently, Cadence spoke first and sighed.

"Fine. Logan right?" She questioned and he nodded. "Fine. Logan, I am sorry for punching you in the face. I'm also sorry for being mean to you the other day by throwing yogurt at you, hot chocolate at you, and saying you're an insecure person acting like you're god's gift to the world because you're smart." She finished and let out a long sigh.

"Okay…Cadence, I'm sorry for bothering you and being mean. For… calling you a smarty-pants, then calling you stupid and making fun of you for taking a long time to do math homework. Oh, and for saying your singing sucks….you're singing's actually really good." Logan let out a sigh too.

"Thank you." She mumbled at a nod. They were awkward, and they looked up at their friends who were grinning and high-fived one another.

"Great! Now that you two made up you can be civil to one another." Kendall nodded.

"Maybe even become friends?" Lucy asked hopefully with an adorable smile, and the two seemed unsure, so they just shrugged at her as a response and she groaned. "Ugh, just get up and hug it out." Logan stared at Cadence who simply stared back at him before glancing at Lucy. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Hug him!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN YOU DO WHEN YOU APOLOGIZE TO PEOPLE!" Lucy shouted which made Cadence quickly jump up to her feet. Kendall glared down at Logan and tilted his head in Cadence's direction. Logan sighed and stood up, they moved away from their seats and towards each other incredibly awkward, both hesitant to hug one another. Logan stuck his arms out first, hoping she wouldn't punch him again. Cadence sighed and stepped into the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_Oh my god he smells so good what is that heavenly smell? OH MY GOD THIS NERD IS RIPPED HIS ARMS FEEL LIKE ROCKS ON ME!_ Cadence thought while hugging Logan.

_Oh my god she smells so good. What is that heavenly smell? Is that vanilla? Whoa she smells like vanilla, I like that smell…_ Logan thought while hugging her.

"See, was that so bad?" Kendall grinned watching the two of them hug.


	6. What More Could Happen?

**(wordsandwodners- ah yes kendall was a bit precious here! Aw you don't like Lucy? I liked her I thought she was different…wish there was more of her. Shy- lmfao good job getting her to say it! Yeah…I'm experimenting with Lucy, she shouts in my story lmfao.)**

Things between Logan and Cadence were _somewhat_ okay. They weren't exactly friends, but they were in fact civil with one another. There were no shouting matches between them, no threats, and certainly no more physical altercations. Currently they were in class and it was the last class of the day, math. Cadence audibly groaned as she flipped open to her mathematics section in her binder. The guys all laughed hearing her, especially since her groan was only seconds after Carlos and James smacked their heads onto the table. During the lesson Logan found himself occasionally glancing over to Cadence. He could see her tug her hair, huff and puff and even snap a pencil in half.

Honestly, now he felt really bad about being a dick to her. At first it seemed amusing that a 'smart person' was struggling with something as simple as math, well Logan thought it was simple anyway. However now that he was watching her get frustrated in class, it wasn't so amusing anymore. He regretted being mean to her about it and figured he should try to make things a bit better between the two of them.

When class was over as usual the guys darted out of the room, but Logan hung back by the door.

"Uhhh…what are you doing?" James asked.

"I want to ask Cadence something." Logan said casually. The guys all groaned and shook their heads. "What?!"

"You're not going to make fun of her or something are you?" Kendall asked, "You guys already apologized and made nice, don't go back on that now!"

"It's nothing mean I promise! Damn." Logan shook his head and when Cadence left the room he quickly stepped in front of her. She raised an eyebrow staring at him and took a step back.

"Um….what's going on?" She asked stuffing her planner into her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder. Originally she would have thrown it over her left shoulder in case she needed to punch Logan again, but as Lucy said, she's not supposed to hit people. Still, she was wondering what Logan was standing in front of her for.

"Uh…I noticed you've been having a hard time with math these last few days." Logan started and Cadence groaned throwing her head back staring at the ceiling. His friends that were waiting for him a few feet away all face-palmed themselves upon hearing this.

"Yes Logan I get it I'm a fucking moron when it comes to math you can stop rubbing this in my face!" She tried to move past him to leave but Logan stepped in front of her. Again, she side-stepped him but Logan once again cut her off. "Move Logan!"

"Wait look I'm not trying to offend you!" Cadence stared at him while keeping her eyebrow raised. If he didn't mean to offend her, he sure wasn't doing a good job of it. "All I'm saying is that, well I'm really good at math and I can help you with it."

"…You would help me with math?" Cadence repeated and stared at him as he nodded hastily. "Why?"

"Uh…well honestly I feel like shit about how I treated you before and you looked really frustrated so…." Cadence sighed and nodded.

"Okay…" She looked down at the ground and shook her head, she wasn't one for begging for help when it came to school work, which is why she struggled on her own and never asked for help before. "Thanks…"

"No problem." Logan took a moment to look down at his watch then back up at her. "How about six?"

"Studying at six p.m. on a Friday…sounds like my kind of night." She nodded sarcastically. Logan actually chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"It won't be that bad I swear, so see you later...where?

"Um…my place is fine 2R."

"Sounds fine, see ya". He waved at her and ran off to catch up with his friends. Cadence watched them leave then stared to the side shaking her head. "Can't believe I agreed for help." She muttered to herself before leaving the school.

….

Cadence and Lucy were sitting in the lobby drinking smoothies and talking to one another.

"So when you guys get married will you invite me to the wedding?" Lucy asked while Cadence was sipping her smoothie. She choked on the smoothie and winced as the cold beverage shot out of her nose. She quickly grabbed a napkin cleaning her nose. "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Caddie." Lucy smirked and leaned forward. "Before this whole thing went down with Logan you were _so _interested in him." Cadence quickly turned red. Lucy was absolutely telling the truth. For a couple of weeks before hand Cadence found herself asking Lucy about Logan quite a lot. She'd ask what his name was first, then who the guys were, then specifically about Logan. She'd ask what sort of stuff he liked, how was he in person, the basic stuff. Lucy would catch her sneaking glimpses at Logan all the time. Now Lucy was just teasing her at this point.

"Well he turned into a major jerk and not the sweet dork you were telling me about!" She quickly replied.

"Well I thought hearing you actually speak up in class would get him turned on at your smarts, not totally pissed that he wasn't the only smart person!" Lucy defended then waved her hand. "Doesn't matter now, you two made up, things are smooth sailing from here."

"Yeah if you say so." She shook her head," Your boyfriend's here…." She muttered watching Kendall smile and walk over with a single yellow daisy. Lucy turned around and grinned as she jumped to her feet and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Well Caddie I'll see you later or tomorrow, just call me, Kendall and I are going on a date." She linked arms with Kendall after taking the flower from him. Cadence nodded and gathered her stuff to go upstairs herself.

"Hey…you should hang out with me and the guys sometime. We're not all complete dicks you know." Kendall smiled at her and she laughed shaking her head.

"Yeah sure, maybe, see you around." Cadence waved goodbye to them. After glancing at her watch she realized Logan would be at her place soon, so she hurried upstairs to clean up a bit. Cadence put out a bowl of chips and two bottles of water. After putting her notes on the table with her textbook there was a knock at the door. She pulled it open and nodded to Logan.

"Hey…" She nodded to him letting him in.

"Hey..so um, what part are you having trouble with?" Logan asked sitting on the plush grey sofa.

"Just everything in trig, I can't do it…"

"Well, I can fix that." Logan smiled with a nod and for the next two hours he drilled her with trig information until her brain just couldn't take it anymore. At the end he even forced her to take a practice test he devised himself, and after watching him grade it he told her she had gotten a 76.

"Not bad, a lot better from that 58 earlier." He chuckled and Cadence nodded.

"Yeah it really is….thanks Logan I um… I appreciate it."

"No problem, it's the least I could do." Logan stood up after gathering his books. "I'll um…I'll see you around I guess?"

"Yeah most likely." Cadence nodded and closed the door behind him. She cleaned up the mess then flopped down on the sofa to review all the notes she did while working with Logan.

…

**Next Day**

It was barely even two o'clock when she stepped out of her apartment and was mowed down by a laundry cart.

"OH SHIT!" James yelped pushing the cart to the side as Carlos quickly jumped out of it, after of course pulling it off of Cadence's lower body. As Kendall and Logan turned the corner with their cart their eyes' widened and they quickly stopped playing with their laundry cart and glanced at Cadence on the floor holding her leg and hip.

"Uhhh…" Carlos looked at his friends nervously.

"What the fuck!" Cadence hissed lying on the ground." Who the hell runs around racing laundry carts?!" She yelled out clearly in pain.

"Um…we do." James answered staring down at her. Kendall sighed shaking his head and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked kneeling down to help her.

"For their sake I better be." She muttered under her breath, no one except Logan caught it when he too had knelt down to help her, and he gave a slight chuckle.

"Come on move your hand I'll check it out." Logan urged her to move her hands and she just stared at him. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She sighed and removed her hand from her hip and Logan quickly glanced over it. "Okay nothing bad, it will probably just bruise." He helped her into a sitting position and removed her hand from her shin. Her shin had a long wide scrape running down it that was bleeding. James took one look at the wound and fainted to the ground.

"Whoa I didn't know laundry could be so painful!" Carlos gasped staring at the wound. Kendall sighed and flipped James and Carlos' cart over.

"Well no wonder, the bottom of the base bar is cut open." Kendall announced running his finger over the cut open metal that was curved slightly outward after years of usage.

"The fuck were you guys doing!" Cadence questioned as Logan stood up and pulled her to her feet. Carlos pouted and shuffled where he was standing.

"Well we were doing our usual laundry cart racing."

"Laundry cart racing!? WHY!?"

"It's fun!" Kendall smiled, swooping in to the defense of his friend Carlos before pulling James up to his feet. Meanwhile Carlos felt extremely terrible, so he told Cadence to lean on him in case she didn't want to put any pressure on her shin, and after a few moments she obliged while Logan took her key to open the door to the apartment. Carlos helped her inside to the sofa while Kendall dropped James on the other end of it.

"Ah! Is the blood gone?" James said awaking from his little fainting episode.

"No James." Kendall shook his head. "Just don't look in that direction." James nodded, but looked anyway to apologize. "Hey I'm so-" But one look at the blood and he fainted again.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Logan questioned and she nodded.

"Yup, bathroom bottom cabinet." Logan scurried off to get it and she glanced at Carlos who was just staring at her. "Dude relax…"

"I can't I feel really bad now! I'm sorry…" He pouted and Cadence sighed, how could she stay mad at that for long. "It's okay…" She ruffled his hair, even though it was incredibly short. "Just next time, don't let him run me over, okay?"

"Deal!" Carlos grinned and shook her hand, watching as Logan sat down on the coffee table and propped her leg up on his thigh. He rolled the sleeves up on his cardigan and cleaned her shin.

"OW!"

"What?" Logan looked up at her.

"….well it burns."

"No shit." Kendall laughed shaking his head and she responded by sticking her tongue out at her. Logan finished cleaning it up and bandaged it. "Alright, all better see? I'm not so terrible am I?" He smiled a bit and she shrugged before nodding along.

"Yeah I guess you're not." It was quiet and awkward after that, so Kendall decided to lighten the air.

"So I don't suppose you still want to hang out with us?" He asked.

"You know what? Why not." Cadence shrugged. "I can't possibly get anymore injured today."


	7. Damn That Elevator

**(LazyLazyWriter- GLAD YOU ENJOY! Yeah Logan was being a complete dick and I have to admit, I found it pretty enjoyable. Ashley- Thank you :D you're much too sweet I'm not that good of a writer lol. Shy- SWEET LOGAN FUCK YEAH! Oh yeah I wanted to make someone faint at the sight and I just knew it had to be James. Carlos'sCupcakes- haha glad it makes you laugh! Yeah only with those guys could you possibly be run down by a laundry cart.)**

Oh how Cadence greatly underestimated just how crazy these boys were. Within two hours she had more 'adventure' than she had in all 18 years of her life. First off, the elevator shaft. As they were going to the lobby the boys decided to share their fun little habit of jumping up and down as hard as they could to make the elevator shake. After she was positive she was going to live through the mini-heart attack they had just given her, they went down to the lobby where they then proceeded to buy an insane amount of candy from the vending machine. With their sugar energy burst, they proceeded to have a fight in the lobby with wet noodles from the pool.

"Oh it is so on!" Carlos shouted pulling his helmet on and tapping it twice. He was flinging the noodles wildly, and Cadence realized the boys took their play fighting very seriously. James was using a lounge chair as a shield. Kendall had picked up a second noodle, and Logan was using an inflatable ring as a second weapon. Cadence just settled on using the wet noodle, and she managed to hit Kendall by surprise and knocked him into the pool when they moved out of the lobby.

"OH KENDALL KNIGHT IS DOWN!" James announced. "THE WOMAN HAS BROUGHT KENDALL DOWN!" The fight only intensified after that because the boys were shocked that Cadence knocked one of them into the pool. Logan swiped at James' legs, but when James jumped to avoid it Carlos wacked him hard and he fell into the pool too.

"Two down." Logan said in a dark voice, "Two to go!" He let out a battle cry, as did Carlos while Cadence stared at the two of them like they were out of their minds. Carlos and Logan smirked at each other then slowly turned to Cadence. Her eyes widened and she dropped the noodle, slowly backing away.

"Um wow guys look at that, I have to go." She said slowly stepping backwards.

"Oh no you don't! The battle has just begun!" Carlos said raising his noodle.

"I'm allergic to water!" Cadence lied.

"Really? Aw that sucks." Carlos pouted totally believing the lie. Cadence grinned in satisfaction but Logan wasn't buying it. He stepped forward swiping her with the noodle but Cadence ducked, and instead Logan ended up swiping Bitters'computer off of the desk.

"LOGAN!" He shouted. Logan's eyes widened and he quickly dropped the noodle. Using this to her advantage she pushed Logan into Carlos and ran to the elevators. Logan scrambled up quickly, and just as the elevator doors were about to close he jumped into the elevator landing with a hard thud in front of her. Right as Logan landed the elevator lurched but proceeded to lift them. Logan scrambled to his feet while Cadence laughed and darted to the other side of the cart.

"There's no space in here Cadence, you can't run away!" Logan laughed darting to the side of the cart she was. She yelped and when the elevator doors opened she ran right out, and Logan continued to chase her. "NOW THERE'S SPACE!" She shouted behind her as she ran down the hallway. Cadence shook her head as she ran away, she was actually having fun with these guys, including Logan! Even though they had fun by doing dangerous crazy stuff, it was great nonetheless.

Suddenly Logan's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Gotcha!"

"UHHH no you didn't!" Cadence almost slipped out of his grasp but Logan quickly put his other arm around her waist.

"Oh yes I did, now you are going into that pool." Logan dragged her back to the elevator while Cadence flailed wildly trying to get away. She put her foot behind Logan's and he ended up falling backwards. The two fell down in front of the elevator and were laughing hysterically. When they heard a familiar ping they looked up to see Kendall, James, and Carlos dripping wet staring down at them. Since Logan left Carlos in the lobby to chase Cadence, the boys got to Carlos and threw him into the pool.

"Aw look at that, they're friends now!" Kendall smiled wide.

"And neither one of them is dead!" Carlos grinned.

"Great! But I am soaking wet and my hair is devastating me right now." James said pointing to his head which made Cadence snicker. "Can we like change and regroup?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that." Kendall nodded and glanced down at the two who were now sitting up on the ground. "You guys wanna do that?"

"Yeah I'll just change real quick, I didn't get thrown in the pool." She smiled rather proudly. Both her and Logan were somewhat wet since they were fighting with wet noodles, but they weren't soaked like those guys.

"Wow well WOOPITY DOO!" James said, and with the shake of his head he went to the apartment. All the guys went to 2J to shower and change while Cadence went to her apartment to change, and after pulling on shorts and a t-shirt she walked over to the elevator so she could head to the lobby and grab a smoothie. As the doors were closing once again Logan jumped in making the elevator shake.

"Wow, again Logan?"

"Well I was just going to go get a smoothie, I couldn't wait for another elevator." He shrugged casually and Cadence chuckled shaking her head. He pressed the button for the lobby but the elevator stood still. The two glanced at each other and shrugged, but the elevator went up.

"Up? Ugh great." She sighed. "I hate when they go up first."

"Hey everyone's gotta ride the elevator not just you."

"I knoooow." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest. The elevator went up to the fourth floor but didn't open, and they could hear people on the other side complaining about it. "Um, does the elevator seem off to you?" She asked slowly turning to Logan.

"A little bit but I'm sure it's nothing." He nodded, and the elevator started to slowly descend. They smiled at each other relieved until the elevator stopped, then started again. "Okay maybe it's something!" A panic look flashed across his face and he pressed his back up against the side wall of the cart. Before Cadence could reply the elevator fell and came to a stop between first and second floors. The two screamed but thankfully Cadence had hit the emergency stop button.

"YOU BROKE THE ELEVATOR!" She shouted pointing at him.

"ME?! I DIDN'T BREAK IT!"

"YEAH YOU DID! YOU AND THE GUYS ALWAYS JUMPING IN THE ELEVATOR AND THEN YOU JUMPING IN HERE WAS THE LAST STRAW!"

"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Logan shouted back. The two stopped shouting at each other and sighed. She ran her hands through her hair and paced back and forth. "Oh my god we're stuck in an elevator!" She turned to Logan completely panicked. Logan ran over to the door, glanced at Cadence then took a deep breath.

"Help!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs. Cadence looked over at the panel looking for the emergency call button.

"Why is there no emergency call button?"

"Bitters had them uninstalled because Carlos thought they were there in case you had to make a phone call and couldn't find your cell phone." Logan sighed before pounding on the elevator door. Cadence stared at him in complete disbelief that Carlos would think that. She sighed and started pounding on the door with Logan screaming for help.

…..

"Hey dude, where's Logan?" Carlos asked while polishing his helmet. James looked over at Carlos while combing his hair and shrugged.

"He said he was going down to the pool to get a smoothie to wait for us." He replied, setting his comb down and looking for a shirt to wear. Kendall walked into their room after going to Cadence's apartment.

"So I went to see if Cadence was ready and I don't think she's home."

"Oh, maybe she's with Logan!" Carlos grinned. "You know, Logan used to stare at her all the time when she was just 'mystery' girl!"

"He's right Kendall, maybe Logan's trying to get into her pants." James laughed pulling on a yellow t-shirt.

…..

"Help…." Cadence mumbled slapping the door.

"Help…." Logan sighed mimicking her actions. The two glanced at each other and slunk down to the floor of the elevator.

"How long have we been shouting for?" She asked glancing over at him. Logan checked his watch and shook his head.

"About forty-five minutes."

"Great…" She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top. "Hey Logan, if this elevator slips and starts free-falling, what's our mortality rate?"

"Death or extremely severe injuries." He answered staring at her and she nodded slowly.

"That's….great."

"Tell me about it." He snickered pulling off his cardigan and balling it up to put behind his head. "Hey do you have your pone with you?" She quickly checked her pockets.

"Shit….no I left it in my other shorts. You don't have yours?" Logan shook his head.

"No I left it at the apartment."

"So we have no way to contact for help because there are no phones and we have no idea if people are actually getting help out there?" She asked quickly. Logan didn't want to nod but well….she was kind of right. So he nodded slowly and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Oh my god we're so fucked."

"No we're not, they'll fix this eventually!" Logan tried to calm her down but he realized his word choice was a poor one.

"EVENTUALLY!?"

"Well I'm sure it'll be a few hours at the max!" He said quickly. She took a deep breath and nodded staring ahead of her. Logan shook his head before glancing over to see her with a completely blank stare.

"Hey it'll be fine. I've been stuck much worse situations with the guys." He said with a small smile while patting her shoulder.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well for one we've been kidnapped by a crazy record producer…" Logan went on to tell her about the many times they were either thrown in jail, kidnapped, and their other crazy antics to make her laugh and calm down.


	8. Monster

**(LazyLazyWriter- glad you enjoyed it! PerfectPiranha- Oh yeah Logan's definitely feeling something, he should just be a man and enact on his teen hormones. Actually I'm not sure if I'm going to have Camille show up or not! It's still something I'm debating with. Carlos'sCupcakes- RIGHT? If I was stuck in an elevator with Logan I'd absolutely make out with him to pass the time. That would be the best day Ever.**

**Oh, if anyone isn't reading PerfectPiranha's stories, you definitely should. They're new but sooo promising and good, I promise you won't be disappointed =D )**

It was two hours later when Cadence and Logan were rescued from the elevator. At first the guys thought they were just goofing around, fucking each other, making out, you know, the usual stuff a guy would suspect his friend of doing. However when they were calling Logan's phone and realized he didn't have it they left the room and were looking everywhere for him. They realized one of the elevators wasn't working but they thought nothing of it. They searched the gym, the park, lobby, pool, but found no sign of them. They even sent Carlos up to the roof to check but there was no sign of them.

"Where could they be?" Kendall huffed flopping down on the couch in the lobby.

"I have no idea…maybe they ran off and they're having sex in a motel!" James smiled and Carlos stared at him.

"Wait you can do that?"

"Oh yeah buddy—" Before James could further explain it Kendall leapt forward and started talking.

"OKAY! I don't think they're doing that." Kendall said quickly. He sighed and stood up quickly. "Come on, they're around here somewhere, we'll find them." As soon as the boys got up to leave the lobby they overhead Bitters and Buddha Bob speaking quietly as they rushed down the hall.

"_Are you positive there's people in there?"_ Bitters asked quietly.

"_Totally sure, a couple of kids said they thought they heard voices, but they passed it off as ghosts in the elevator._" Buddha Bob replied while dumping his toolbox in front of the elevator.

"_Alright well we need to do this quickly and quietly…especially if they're…well you know."_

"DO YOU MEAN DEAD PEOPLE IN THE ELEVATOR!?" Carlos screamed at the two of them which made everyone in the lobby panic and run to their rooms. Bitters sighed slapping his own forehead.

"No Carlos, there are no dead people in the elevator."

"But…you said people heard voices, so you're sure there's someone in there?" Kendall asked stepping forward.

"Yeah pretty sure there's probably someone stuck in the elevator." Buddha Bob nodded. Kendall turned to James and Carlos.

"That's it! They're stuck in the elevator!"

"Who is?" Bitters furrowed his eyebrows.

"Logan and Cadence! Duh!" Carlos said as though Bitters was supposed to know who was missing. His eyes widened and he turned to Buddha Bob.

"You need to pry that open right now before Gustavo realizes what's going on. I don't need him coming in here to try and murder me because his niece is stuck in an elevator!"

"Uh…er…don't you think you want to call the fire department to help out?" Buddha Bob replied scratching his fluffy head of hair.

"Of course not we don't need any more attention on this! I trust you'll get them out alive, and if not…" Bitters turned and glanced at the boys with a sinister grin, "Oh well!" then walked away to his desk to sit and glare at the young people that would walk on by. The boys all turned to Buddha Bob staring him down.

"We're here to help!" Carlos said smiling wide.

So together they helped Buddha Bob fix the mechanics system off the elevator. He told them it must have been some dumb kids jumping and stressing the system that broke the elevator. The guys all silently looked at each other without saying a word. He managed to fix it after an hour and with the help of the guys they pried the doors open. Instantly they all 'aww'ed and Logan's head snapped up into a glare realizing why they were aww-ing at them.

Cadence and Logan had moved away from the door in case someone tried to open it eventually. They sat on the opposite side of the door leaning on the wall. While Logan was explaining all the trouble the guys had gotten into, Cadence had casually rested her head on his shoulder. Soon enough she had fallen asleep, and Logan chalked it up to her being exhausted from the goofing around earlier, and mental exhaustion from being stuck in an elevator and freaking out. So she slept on Logan's shoulder, and while she was napping she scooted closer, wrapping her arm around his thinking that Logan was a pillow and she was in her own bed.

Logan glared at his friends but he was blushing.

"That is so precious." Carlos cooed staring down at Logan and Cadence.

"Does this mean you got some?" James asked quickly.

"Shut . UP." Logan gritted giving James the middle finger. He nudged Cadence and she yawned opening her eyes. She squinted up and saw the guys there at the open elevator door. She looked down realizing she was clutching Logan's arm, and she turned red, quickly pulling herself away and even lightly pushing him. "HEY WE'RE SAFE!" she quickly got out and clapped her hands together staring at the boys and Buddha Bob. "Thank you!"

"Oh no problem." Buddha Bob nodded. Logan got up holding his cardigan and stepping out of the elevator.

"Man that was a nightmare." Logan muttered shaking his head. "I'll be taking the stairs from now on."

"You won't be the only one." Cadence nodded in agreement. She stood there noticing that Carlos, James, and Kendall were grinning at the two of them. "What the fuck is so amusing?" She asked. Their eyes widened and they quickly looked at one another. Logan raised his eyebrow, clearly amused that they were caught for grinning at them.

"UHHH….nothing, nothing!" James said frantically and placed his hands on Carlos' shoulders. "We just grin like idiots when we're starving, right Carlos?"

"Yeah actually I'm so hungry, how did you know!?" Carlos looked up at James who sighed shaking his head while Kendall looked down at the ground pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How about we all go out for some pizza, sounds good?" Kendall suggested looking around.

"Actually I'm tired…I think I'll go take a nap, I'll see guys around." Cadence waved to them then turned to Logan." See you around Logan." She patted his back and ran up the stairs. While the guys were leaving the Palm Woods they were teasing Logan.

"See you around Logan!" They all chorused in high pitched voices batting their eyelashes at him. Logan groaned and shoved them all away.

"Can you guys stop?"

"Dude she was all over you!" Carlos laughed.

"She fell asleep! Plenty of people grab the nearest object when they're sleeping." He quickly defended

"And that just happened to be you!" Kendall chuckled.

"If only it was your dick bro." James chimed in and Logan quickly shoved him.

"Oh shut up James!"

"YOU'RE RED! YOU WISH SHE GRABBED YOUR DICK TOO!" James pointed laughing at him hysterically. Logan narrowed his eyes and tackled James to the ground. The two wrestled on the floor and Kendall glanced over at Carlos.

"You know what to do."

"On it!" Carlos pulled on his helmet and dove into the fight to separate the two friends.

….

**Logan's POV**

Ugh, drinking a Monster at the pizza place was a bad idea. It's one in the morning and I can't sleep at all. All the guys already went to bed, and I just can't focus on reading with Kendall snoring. I pulled on my sneakers and threw a sweater on over my t-shirt and walked out of the room. Usually I'd sit in the living room to watch some TV or read, but lately Carlos has been sleep-walking because of the Monster. So he'll walk into the living room, start standing in the room talking about corn dogs and then raid the refrigerator. As I was sneaking through the living room I saw Carlos going through the fridge. I shook my head and quietly stepped out of the apartment. I glanced down the hall to my left and saw Cadence stepping out of her apartment and darting to the stair case straight across from her door.

Okay, what the hell is she doing at one in the morning?

I quickly jogged over to the stair case and noticed her running up the stairs instead of down. So I walked up the stairs too.

What? That's not creepy at all it seriously isn't!

I followed her up the staircase quietly and heard her open the door to the roof. A couple of minutes later I myself pushed the door to the roof open and when I stepped out Cadence had turned around from her spot on the floor. "LOGAN!?"

Well shit someone should put oil on this door so it doesn't squeak so loudly…

"Uhh…hi!" I smiled walking over shoving my hands in the pockets of my sweater. "Sooo what are you doing?"

"…What are YOU doing?" She retorted staring up at me. I looked down at her and I could see down her v-neck. Wow, it's a great thing there aren't chairs up here.

"I uh….I couldn't sleep and I saw you walk up here when I left the apartment so…"

"So you followed me." She finished with a nod." That's really creepy."

"Well I didn't mean it to be creepy!" I quickly defended. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Uh huh." She nodded and leaned back on her elbows staring up at the sky.

"Well, what are you doing here?" I retorted staring down at her.

"Couldn't sleep, you know sleeping in the elevator, and I took a nap back in the apartment." She shrugged casually. "So when I can't sleep I come up here and either watch the roof parties they have over there." She took a minute to point to one of the clubs down the block of the hotel. "Or I stare at the stars." She pointed up and I could see tons of stars littering the sky. "Care to join me?"

"Um…yeah sure." I sat down behind her and leaned back on my elbows just like she was doing.

"So how come you couldn't sleep?" she asked staring at the sky.

"Drank Monster…not even tired." I replied with a sigh and she snickered." You know we're not supposed to be up here right? Bitters could get really mad if he found out."

"Well…I certainly won't be telling him I come up here at night." She turned and glanced over at me. "Besides how will he find out? Live a little Logan."

"Wow, and to think Gustavo said you were shy and easy to take care of." I remarked and she laughed.

"Well, once people get to know me I don't come off as shy. It's actually initially meeting someone that I won't….really speak or anything." She shrugged and wiggled her feet side to side. Huh, so there's more to her than Gustavo said, and I guess…she isn't a stupid know-it-all.. She's actually…okay well she's kind of fun to hang around with. You know? She's cute in the 'I need to find more about this girl' sort of way. While she was busy staring up at the sky I took this as a perfect moment to look her over. Baggy plaid pajama pants and a red v-neck. My eyes traveled up to her torso and I noticed two bumps on her shirt. Two bumps? What the—

Oh..

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cold nipples. Duh Logan, Christ and you wanted to be a doctor? I shook my head at my thoughts and took off my sweater handing it to her. She stared at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You looked cold, thought you could use it." I said with a nod and she took the sweater, sliding her arms inside.

"I kind of was…thanks Logan." She nodded.

"No problem."

Well now that I think about it, it's kind of stupid that I got her to put the sweater on and cover up, but I feel bad! She's cold! Granted I won't be able to see her nipples anymore, but uh…what can I say? I can be nice too!


	9. Truth or Dare

**(I've been dying to do this chapter for a while! Just letting ya'll know, im TERRIBLE with questions, no one ever wants to play with me lmao so I had to use a generator.**

**LazyLazyWriter- I like his pov too! He's got some nice thoughts lol. Carlos'sCupcakes- you know james, his head is always in the gutter! Shy- ohh there friendship is about to get really awkward. Guest: oh yeah James is ruining sweet little Logan lol)**

It was four in the afternoon on a Sunday, and luckily Monday was the first official day of their spring break, and boy did Lucy have a way to kick off the break. They also had a lovely end to spring break coming up at the end of the week, the Spring Fling their teacher had promised was coming. The gang had a good week ahead of them.

Lucy and Cadence were currently sitting by the pool. Cadence with her usual yogurt and M&Ms and Lucy drinking a smoothie.

"I'm really disappointed in you Caddie." Lucy said shaking her head.

"What? Why?" She mumbled in question as she stirred her yogurt together.

"Stuck in an elevator with Logan for over two hours and when they find you, you're sleeping on him? Come on! You should have made out with him like hardcore!" Lucy said which made her friend laugh and shake her head.

"No way! It was scary in there!"

"Not scary enough if it sent you to sleep cozying up to Logan." Lucy sang which made Cadence shake her head.

"Yeah well, you know how I always go up to the roof if I can't sleep? Sometimes you and I go to drop water balloons on people."

"Obviously." Lucy nodded before taking another sip of her drink.

"Okay….well I went upstairs that night and I was wearing my pajamas you know, and I was sleeping before so no bra and I thought I was going to be alone so well it was cold and my nipples were ….hard and Logan saw so he offered me his sweater." Cadence said bluntly. Lucy stared at her and threw her head back laughing hysterically. "LUCY!"

"THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Lucy smacked the table laughing hysterically while Cadence sat there wondering why she told her. "Okay so let me get this straight. You were trapped in an elevator with Logan. Since then he's been tutoring you in math, and he's witnessed your nipples say hello to the world." Lucy listed off on her fingers trying not to crack up again. "Wow."

"I know it was embarrassing."

"Hey it's great, he could have done a total James move and just offered to cuddle instead." Lucy snorted and laughed. "But this _thing_ between you two is going way too slow."

"What _thing_?" Cadence questioned, clearly in denial. "We do _not_ have a _thing_."

"You absolutely do!" Lucy took out her phone and started to text. "I'm going to text the guys, at eight tonight be in my apartment. Make sure you shower and look cute."

"….Why?"

"We're going to play truth and dare, and everyone must be clean!"

"UGH Lucy I'm not—"

"But we're friends aren't we?" Lucy pouted at her and Cadence fought hard to ignore that pout. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she crinkled her nose before letting out a sigh.

"Alright fine I'll be there, this is stupid though, really stupid."

"Oh come on, live a little." Lucy winked at Cadence as she watched her friend stand up, using one of her own lines against her. Cadence shook her head grabbing her cup of yogurt.

"Yeah yeah fine, I'll be there tonight, a little late though I have to go record. See ya later Luce." The two friends hugged before Cadence left. Lucy leaned back in her chair smirking as she wrote out a text message to send to Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and James.

**ToD tonite my place! SHOWER U GUYS no one wants to do a dare to someone if they stink! Oh WASH YOUR FEET!**

…**? Our feet?**__ Kendall had replied, which was sent to everyone.

**Yup in case I dare someone to lick someone's feet!**

**EW EW EW** James had written in response.

….

After recording for a while with her uncle, Cadence went back to her apartment and took a long hot shower to unwind. Once she was done with her shower she dried her hair and went to her room to change. Cadence pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a cookie monster t-shirt and a black zip up hoodie. After sliding on a pair of flats she quickly did her makeup, eyeliner and lip gloss, before taking the stairs to Lucy's apartment. At eight fifteen on the nose she knocked on the door and Lucy pulled it open smiling wide. Cadence leaned in to see the living room was dimly lit, and all the furniture was pushed back against the walls. The guys were sitting in a circle on the ground. There were candles lit, a couple of scary movies stacked by the TV for later, and a stack of pizza boxes on the coffee table against the wall.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cadence muttered stepping inside. Lucy laughed and squeezed her friend's shoulders before pointing to a pile of shoes and socks by the door. "Shoes off! No one is taking the easy way out of any dares today."

"Damn it…." Cadence muttered kicking her flats off. She walked over to the circle and sat in between Logan and now Lucy.

"Alright guys now we can get this party started!" She took her iPad and pulled up the truth or dare app.

"Are you setting it on pg-13…?" Logan asked nervously. James snorted and muttered 'pussy' under his breath while Lucy laughed shaking her head.

"Nope! We're eighteen Logan, we're playing the adult version! Alright now I'm going first." She immediately turned to Cadence. "Alright, truth or dare."

"….Dare." Cadence shrugged. Lucy hit dare and laughed.

"You and player to your left take tops off and hug for thirty seconds." Lucy was laughing until she realized she was on the left of Cadence. "AW DAMN IT!"

"Not so funny now is it?" Cadence snorted.

"Whatever let's get it over with." Lucy peeled off her black tank top to reveal a black skeletal bra underneath. Kendall smirked for a moment before narrowing his eyes at James and Carlos. Cadence shook her head and peeled off her sweater and t shirt revealing a bright red balconette bra. "This is fucking stupid." She muttered leaning forward and hugging Lucy while Logan kept count, blushing and staring at his stop watch. When the dare was done Cadence quickly grabbed the iPad after they put their shirts on, much to the guy's disappointment.

"Alright James, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" James grinned confident he would get some ass.

"Alright James….put an ice cube in your underwear and let it melt." Cadence laughed showing him the dare and James frowned.

"Damn it I thought I was going to get some tongue." He walked to the refrigerator, grabbed an ice cube and stood in the middle of the circle as he shoved the ice cube down his pants. His eyes went wide and he started running around. "OH MY GOD IT'S COLD! OH MY FUCK! AH! KENDALL! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Truth!" Kendall said which made Lucy boo him. James ran over and while jumping around he pressed the button. "OKAY! If asked to would you do a striptease for a special someone in public!?"

"Hmmm." He glanced at Lucy and chuckled. "Maybe!" He then reach over and grabbed the IPad.

"Logan—"

"Truth." Logan said quickly and Kendall nodded. "Would you kiss the person next to you?" Logan glanced around, he was in between Carlos and Cadence. "Okay, would you kiss the female next to you?" Kendall smirked to clarify.

"Uhhh s-s-sure." He nodded quickly and then turned to Carlos with the iPad. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE BABY!"

" Imitate your favorite sex position" Logan laughed.

"Carlos doesn't have sex!" James snorted as he sat down because the ice finally melted.

"So imitate it from a porno." Lucy giggled and Carlos blushed slightly.

"Uhh okay. Ummm…" He stood up on his knees awkwardly.

"…That's it?" James asked.

"Yeah! Doggy style!"

"…Ohhhh." They all nodded and Carlos grabbed the iPad. Throughout the game they had a lot of silly fun. Kendall was force to lick Logan's foot, Lucy admitted to watching someone while they were changing, on purpose, Carlos admitted to dreaming about sex often, and James was forced to push a penny around the toilet seat with his tongue.

It was disgusting.

"Alright Cadence, you've picked truth four times. I'm giving you a dare." James didn't even let her choose, and he smirked when the dare came up. "Stroke nearest boy's penis for 15 seconds without undressing." Everyone died laughing and stared at Logan who was bright red. Cadence turned red two and she leapt up grabbing the iPad

"IT SAYS THAT? I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"You have to, it's a dare!" Carlos sang.

"That is a bit much though." Kendall said.

"Hey I had to give James an erotic massage!" Carlos whined. "No one said anything about that!"

"I DID!" James said glaring at Carlos.

"Yeah but we made you do it because it's a dare!" Lucy laughed then glanced at Cadence. "It's a _dare_."

"I'm not doing that I don't feel comfortable with that."

"Neither do I!" Logan said quickly, even though he really wouldn't have minded, he didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

"Fine, I'll pick another one." James clicked it and smirked. "All players must spank your ass."

"Fine…" Cadence sighed and stood there waiting. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Well you kind of have to…you know. Bend over. Like a dog!" Carlos said and everyone shook their heads at him.

"I hate this." Cadence got down on her hands and knees and hung her head, shaking it from side to side. "This is so-OW! LUCY!"

"Dude stop complaining." Lucy laughed. One by one they all spanked her ass, James enjoyed it a little too much and Logan's was harder than intended, so when that was over she lay on her side for the duration of the game. Kendall admitted to getting totally drunk one night, Logan admitted to reading the Kama sutra, as did James even though it wasn't his turn. Lucy's dare was to get a ride of her choice and the person must throw her like a bull. She knew Carlos would make the most fun out of it. She climbed on and everyone was laughing hysterically as Carlos bucked like an actual bull and threw her off onto the sofa. Kendall then for his dare had to put five ice cubes in his pants, and received a wedgie from Cadence

That was terrible.

He thought she wouldn't give him that hard of a wedgie.

He was wrong.

Logan was chewing on his pizza while he glanced around the room. "Alright uhhh….Carlos! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think about oral sex?" He read off the iPad as he ate and Carlos shrugged.

"Never had it but I'm SOOO for it." He laughed, the boys laughed and high fived each other while the girls rolled their eyes. "Alright Lucy, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"Have you ever dated more than one guy at once?"

"Nope." She grabbed the iPad and her gaze settled on Logan. Logan dreaded this moment, he had been picking truth every time she settled her gaze on him, but he knew she would keep harassing him until he picked dare. "Fine. Dare Lucy."

"Great…" She frowned at the dare. "Switch all clothes with player on the right." Logan and Carlos shrugged, immediately switching clothes with one another. Now Logan felt a bit over-confident since he had gotten such an easy dare. So several turns later when Kendall questioned him, he picked dare again.

"Strip down to your underwear." Logan groaned and stripped until he was in his batman boxer briefs.

"Nice Logan." Lucy said it jokingly but Kendall leaned over and covered her eyes. "Whatever…Cadence truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"BORING!" Carlos shouted.

"Have you ever gone commando?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"..Yeeaahhh." She blushed nodding and James whistled. She grabbed the iPad from him and dared James, who had to stroke Kendall's ass for fifteen seconds, much to everyone's amusement and his displeasure.

"Alright Kendall, what's your wildest sexual fantasy?" James asked when he picked truth.

"UHHh…..I don't know…" Kendall thought for a moment. "I suppose it'd be cool to do it on a boat." He shrugged.

"A boat?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! Why not?" Kendall laughed shaking his head. Carlos had to lick James' arm pit. Cadence had to go to the bathroom, take off her sweater and shirt, and wear a tube top made out of toilet paper. Logan admitted to wanting to make out with a teacher back in Minnesota. All the boys knew he was immediately talking about their freshman math teacher Ms. Flowers. The dares went on for a while and Carlos was the last one.

"Alright we have to make this one a good one….so Cadence, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhh…" See glanced around, James was mouthing 'dare' to her and so was Kendall. "Fine. Dare."

"Sweet." Carlos grinned." Flip a coin! Heads one more dare, tails two more dares!"

"Aw…fuck." Lucy laughed and reached into her pocket tossing her a coin. Cadence flipped it and cringed. "Tails.."

"HA!" He looked down at the iPad. " Okay first dare, burp your name." She giggled and after chugging three cans of soda, she did just that.

"Wasn't so bad!"

"OH just wait for this one." Lucy laughed reading the iPad. She had gotten up and ran over next to Carlos to read what comes next. "Your dare is back to haunt you! Stroke nearest boy's penis for fifteen seconds." Once again Cadence turned red and so did Logan.

"Okay now I kind of have to agree you need to do it at this point if it came up again!" Kendall laughed

"B-b-but-"

"No buts! You already didn't do it once, you have to do it now!" Lucy said quickly.

"Yeah I gotta agree with them, though I do wish it was me." James smirked. Cadence slowly turned and faced Logan who was sitting there quietly. They had let him put his clothes back on a few turns ago. She crawled over in front of him and stood on her knees. "Uhhh.."

"I-if you want." Logan nodded but in his mind he was saying _PLEASE DO IT!_ Cadence nodded and put her hand first on his knee.

"Nice try, clock doesn't start till it hits the crotch!" Carlos said holding the stop watch. Cadence nodded and let her hand slowly travel up his thigh. Logan was sitting, leaning back on his hands watching her intently. Her hand finally reached his crotch and Logan's breath hitched as she slowly rubbed him up and down.

James sat there completely jealous.

Kendall went to get a soda.

Carlos was too busy eating pizza so he gave the stop watch to Lucy.

Lucy was just grinning thinking she was a genius.

Cadence kept rubbing him up and down feeling him quickly grow underneath her hand, she nervously glanced up at Logan who was watching her hand while biting his lip.

"TIMES UP!" Lucy shouted. Cadence removed her hand and Logan quickly grabbed a pillow hiding his erection. "Don't worry Logan I'm sure a few scary movies will put that bad boy down." She joked running over to the TV and popping in a movie. As soon as Lucy did that Cadence stood up and grabbed her sweater and flats. "Dude where are you going?"

"Out." She said before quickly fleeing the apartment.

"Huh…" James muttered watching her leave." Okay then."


	10. It's Godzilla!

**(PerfectPiranha- Don't worry about the reviewing it's fine! Sorry I clog your inbox lmao. Oh yeah that was definitely Lucy and her scheming. Carlos'sCupcakes- Glad you enjoyed it so much! Lmao I had so much fun writing it and reading the dares that were popping up. Shy- Speechless! Lmao. LazyLazyWriter- Glad you think so!)**

When Lucy quickly ran out of the apartment to catch up with Cadence, she saw her running into the stairwell to flee to her own apartment. She cursed under her breath and ran after her, calling to her as she jogged down the stairs. "Cadence! Stop running I'm tired!" Lucy whined. Cadence sighed and stopped running when she got to the third floor. Her face was bright red and she sunk down to the steps and sat covering her face. Then after realizing where her hand had just been she pried her hands off of her face and rested them on her knees. "Dude….what the hell was that?"

"That was so embarrassing!" Cadence looked up at Lucy. She frowned sitting down beside her, realizing just how red and embarrassed her friend was. "Why did I do that? UGH why did you have to put an adult version of Truth or Dare?!"

"Dude…relax it's okay, it was just a dare I just wanted you and Logan to…get a bit closer to one another." Lucy said rubbing her hand up and down Cadence's back.

"Closer?! Closer!? I think we got pretty damn close for comfort!"

"….Well he liked it at least!" Lucy tried to reason.

"I don't care if he liked it!" Cadence sighed, although, a part of her did enjoy the experience. "That was so embarrassing, doing that in front of everyone! Ugh I shouldn't have done that I should have just asked for another dare."

"Well we did tell you that you had to do it because it came up a second time." Lucy sighed trying to take the blame off of her friend.

"Yeah but I still did it now I feel like an awkward…idiot!"

"Hey, it's not so bad really! Carlos had to give James a sexual massage, Kendall licked Logan's foot….you and I hugged in our bras, everyone did something bad."

"…Logan didn't."

"Logan had to strip to his underwear, admitted he would kiss you, and got a rub down. I'm pretty sure Logan's just as embarrassed." She laughed a bit which made Cadence chuckle and shake her head. "It's really not that bad. Okay princess?"

"Okay…." She sighed and took a deep breath before standing up. "I'm still going to go to my room though…still feel awkward."

"Aw you're going to leave before the scary movies? Don't be a pussy!"

"I'm not a pussy, I just would like to go hide in my bed and forget that I did that.."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy and Cadence hugged before Lucy ran back upstairs and Cadence ran to her room. When Lucy got back to the apartment the guys all looked past her expecting to see Cadence, but she was nowhere to be found."

"Is she um…okay?" Logan asked quietly, still keeping a pillow on his lap.

"Yeah she's just super embarrassed, I told her not to worry because we all did something dirty but she still feels awkward about it. Next time we play truth or dare though remind me to spike her drink."

"You have alcohol?" Carlos asked with wide eyes.

"No…but someone has to around here!" She shrugged with a laugh and flopped down on the bean bag chair with Kendall. "Sorry Logan I tried but she pussied out."

"It's fine um maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow." Logan nodded.

"Yeah, or your dick will—HEEEY look at that she ended up grabbing your dick after all!" James grinned and turned to Logan laughing. Logan blushed while narrowing his eyes. He picked up the pillow and slapped James across the face with it who screamed and frantically wiped at his face.

"NO THIS WAS COVERING YOUR BONER EW!"

…

The following day Cadence had just finished recording with her uncle and was on her way back to the Palm Woods. She scooped up her bag and leisurely strolled to the double doors. Before she got too close to them those doors swung wide open and the boys of Big Time Rush strolled through. The two groups stopped in front of one another and stared at each other. Really though, Cadence and Logan were staring at one another.

"Well we're just gonna go….over there." Kendall said pointing down the hall and walking away. James and Carlos stood there smiling, desperately wanting to listen in. Kendall walked back, grabbed them by the ears and dragged them away so the two could talk alone.

"Uhhhh…hi!" She said rocking on her heels while Logan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah hey um…can we…talk?"

"Sure…" She nodded and Logan gestured for her to follow. The two stepped outside of the building and stood on the steps awkwardly. Logan rubbed his neck again and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry if you felt really uncomfortable last night."

"Hey it's not your fault… I'm the one that did it not you." Cadence nodded.

"Yeah but I could have told you not to do it. I could have told them to get off your back since you looked uncomfortable." Logan told her while leaning against the railing. Cadence shrugged and looked around before her eyes settled on Logan.

"I guess you could have but if I really didn't want to do it I wouldn't have." Logan's eyes bulged out of his head, and when Cadence realized what she had said so did hers. "I MEAN! Uh..I-I…SHIT!"

"So you wanted to….?"

"WOW! I have got to go look at the time wow I mean oh god….bye Logan!" She waved to him and ran down the block to where the car was waiting to take her back. Logan stood there stunned for a moment before walking back inside where he was soon ambushed by the three guys.

"Dude what happened this time?" James questioned.

"UHH I think she…wanted to touch my dick." Logan said, clearly unsure if he had heard right. James grinned and patted his back.

"Logan Mitchell you lucky dog."

"James shut up…"

"Do you think if we played Truth or Dare again if I sat next to her she would do that to me? I hope so man won't lie I was jealous—" James didn't finish what he was saying because Logan shoved him hard into a wall. "DUDE!"

"Shut up James."

"What are you getting mad or something?" James stood up walking beside him while Carlos and Kendall followed behind to make sure the two didn't try to kill one another. "She's not your girlfriend or anything bro. In fact she HATED YOU and punched you not too long ago so I don't see why you're so mad."

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK ABOUT CADENCE GIVING YOU A HAND JOB!" Logan shouted in James face.

"Oh fuck." Kendall sighed face-palming himself.

"My niece…..did what?" Gustavo said slowly with his eye twitching and his entire face was turning red. James and Logan turned to face Gustavo and they became ghostly pale. "M-my niece…and James?" He said quietly, something very out of character.

"Gustav—" James couldn't even finis saying his name. Gustavo lunged forward but Logan quickly pulled James out of the way.

"NO NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" James yelled as he ran away from Gustavo.

"JAMES DIAMOND I WILL MURDER YOU!" James quickly jumped over a table while Gustavo fell over that same table. James stood behind Carlos and Kendall, hiding and screaming as Gustavo arose from the ground like Godzilla. Logan quickly ran in front of Gustavo and held his hands out.

"Wait let me explain!"

"Explain what!"

"Cadence…didn't touch James Gustavo! James just…thinks she's hot and you know how guys talk about things that they want so…" Logan trailed off, wondering if Gustavo was able to take the hint that Logan was giving him. Gustavo's eyes settled on James even though he was hiding.

"JAMES IF YOU EVER …EVER touch my niece. I will murder you. I will stomp you into the ground and bring you back to life. I will set your hair on fire and shave you bald, murder you, bring you back to life, and murder you again. Do you understand me James? If you think she'll touch you, you have another thing coming I will chop those boys off so quick you won't even realized it's happened!" Gustavo shouted and James swallowed hard. He looked down at his crotch almost as though he was making sure they were still there. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"YES GUSTAVO!" James yelped. Gustavo looked at the rest of them. "That goes for ALL of you Dogs. TOUCH HER AND DIE!"

"Got it…" They all nodded and followed Gustavo back to the recording room. Kendall leaned over and whispered to Logan.

"Way to go now he'll be pissed all day."

"Well I didn't mean to!" Logan whispered back.

….

"So, did you talk to Logan?" Lucy asked as she walked over to Cadence's table in the park. She was currently trying to do the math homework that was assigned to them during the spring break. Cadence shook her head and dropped her pencil.

"I am so stupid.."

"Oh please tell me what you said." Lucy grinned wickedly.

"Logan was saying how he should have said something because he knew I didn't want to do it and you know what my response was?"

"That you want to do it again."

"Close. I said if I really didn't want to I wouldn't have." Cadence shook her head before dropping it on the table. Lucy threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

"OH THAT IS JUST SO RICH!"

"Lucy!"

"What? Oh man, I need to get you two together so you can do this again. That was awesome, I knew you wanted to touch him. How did it feel?"

"We're really doing this right now?" Cadence asked with her mouth hanging open. Lucy grinned and nodded quickly.

"Come on Caddie, gimme the deets."

"Fine…uhhh." Cadence sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "He was um…..big I guess."

"Hard?"

"…Getting there."

"Nice." Lucy nodded in approval. "He was so enjoying it he was biting his lip and watching you, I think he would have pounced."

"Well….whatever!"

"You know he's cute Cadence."

"…Okay so he does have really cute dimples. Plus when he smiles it's this crooked grin which is so adorable, and he has really muscular arms and.." Cadence looked up at Lucy who was smirking. "Oh fuck you."

"Say that to Logan!"


	11. Everything is Backwards

**(S****HY****- the puffer came out? Lmao oh geez, my apologies! ****LazyLazyWriter****- Oh yeah Lucy knows how to strike up a convo about Logan's goods!. ****Carlos'sCupcakes****- THANK YOU! Your'e far too kind with all your compliments! James so deserved the boner pillow to the face lmao. I'm glad you like Lucy, I thought she was an awesome chick, I needed to have her here.**** PerfectPiranha****- Yeah Cadence should have just kept quiet lmao, terrible with words. Glad you love it! But seriously, those two need to get it on. OR at least go on a date. ****Ashley****- Thanks so much! **

* * *

Logan was sitting by the pool on a lounge chair. His face was buried in a book and his legs were outstretched, falling off the sides of the chair as he sat up in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. A thud on the chair he was sitting on made him jump up and drop the book. He glanced at Cadence who had dropped her text book, loose-leaf paper, and herself at the end of his chair.

"Uhh hey Cadence!"

"Hi!" She sighed looking completely flustered and clearly her hands were in her hair because her hair was crazy. "Help me with the math homework?" She pleaded letting her shoulders sink. Logan smiled and nodded, chucking the fallen book to the side.

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?" He swung one leg over the chair so they were on one side, and he scooted closer to her. Cadence huffed and pointed at a graph on her paper.

"Graphing. Graphing _pi_ as a matter of fact. Who the fuck does that? WHAT PURPOSE will putting an infinite number on a piece of paper have in my life?—"

"Heh, well actually-"

"Absolutely a rhetorical question Logan." She said quickly cutting him off. Logan chuckled and shook his head. The two didn't speak after she admitted she kind of wanted to touch him the day before at the recording studio. It was bugging Logan on the inside, wondering what point they were at with one another.

"So….are we cool on the whole…dare thing?" He questioned watching Cadence blush and sigh.

"Yeah just promise to not bring it up. I'm…trying to forget all of that."

"Sure…" Logan nodded and proceeded to help her with the math homework. _Forget all of it? Jeez she acts like it was terrible! My dick isn't bad…well I don't think so at least. It couldn't have been awful right? I don't think it was awful. Well whatever, if she's trying to forget it and that'll make things less awkward I'm all for it._

Logan grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil, along with her calculator. He gradually explained to her what she was doing wrong, the formulas, and what everything meant. Gradually he'd scoot closer and closer to her while explaining, and Cadence hadn't seemed to notice. When they finished her homework she was relieved and sighed heavily.

"Thank you! Ugh this homework has been bothering me so much." She threw her arms around Logan giving him a tight hug.

Help with the homework was definitely an excuse for her to feel his muscular arms wrapped around her.

Logan was thanking god in his head that he was smart, because now he could hug her and smell that tantalizing vanilla body spray she would use.

"Hey Cadence you um, you going to the Spring Fling Friday night?" Logan asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"Uhhh I didn't really think about it I mean…I guess so." She shrugged.

"You should uh…go with me!" He rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at her and waited for an answer. "It'll be fun you and I could uh…go …together."

_Logan's…asking me to be his date for the dance?_ She thought staring at him.

"Um…yeah alright sure that sounds great." She nodded and smiled a bit. Logan let out the breath caught in is chest and nodded. "Great then! Good I'll um…pick you up before we go?"

"Yeah that sounds good." The two stared at each other for a moment just nodding slowly.

_Oh fuck it!_ Cadence thought.

"Do you want to go out?" Logan's eyes widened. "I mean like, right now. Do you want to just…go out and do something?"

"Yeah sure I'll…do something with you. Had anything in mind?" Logan questioned.

"Ummm.." Cadence wracked her brain for something fun the two of them could do. "Honestly? Nothing in mind I can't think of a single thing. Why don't we go grab some lunch somewhere and we'll take it from there, okay?"

"I can do that." Logan nodded. "Just let me go get my wallet."

"Sure, I have to go drop this off anyways, I'll wait by your door."

"Alright then let's go." He smiled at her, that classic half grin and the two walked to the elevators. They stared at each other, laughed remembering their ordeal, and proceeded to take the stairs. Logan walked into apartment 2J and drenched himself in cologne.

"Dude what are you doing…?" Kendall questioned watching his friend spray himself about as much as James would.

"I'm going to hang out with Cadence." Logan answered quickly as he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his pocket. Kendall grinned and sat up in bed quickly.

"Really? What are you two going to do?"

"We're going to have lunch and then figure it out from there." Kendall nodded while watching his best friend perform the three point check. Keys, wallet, phone.

"You two should go for a walk in the park later, that'd be cool. At night? Yeah you should do that."

"We'll see." Logan chuckled and turned to his friend. "Later man." He waved and hurried out of the apartment.

While Logan was drenching himself in cologne, Cadence was drenching herself in body spray like her life depended on it. She used so much she had a coughing fit and had to run out of her bedroom. After that she ran to the bathroom to touch up her makeup and made sure she looked presentable. A pair of boot cut jeans, converse, and a blue V-neck. She didn't look too bad at all. After grabbing her messenger bag and throwing it over her shoulder she left the apartment and walked down the hall to see Logan exiting his. The two smiled at each other, got in the car and went out on the town.

First they went to get Japanese food, and boy was that a treat.

"Logan! Don't stab the sushi!" Cadence laughed watching Logan struggle with his meal.

"Why not? It's effective. I see nothing wrong with this method!"

"That's not how you eat it." She shook her head and leaned over. While Logan was staring down her shirt, she was fixing his hands teaching him how to hold chopsticks properly. "See? That's how it's done….Logan?"

He shook out of his daze of staring down her blouse and quickly nodded, glancing at his hand and moving the chopsticks. "Yeah I guess but it's not the same…" He reached for a piece of his sushi roll and was actually able to hold it for a whole five seconds.

"After you grab it you're supposed to eat it." Cadence remarked, watching him just stare at the food until it slipped through. He glanced up at her and rolled his eyes.

"After you grab it you're supposed to eat it." He mimicked her making a ridiculous face as he did so.

"Oh aren't you so charming?"

"You know what? Yes I am!" The two of them laughed and Cadence found herself gazing at his dimples again. _Boy, those things just make him a million times cuter now don't they?_ She thought with a shake of her head. The two continued to eat, Cadence obviously making fun of Logan relentlessly as he failed to eat with chopsticks, eventually settling on eating the sushi roll with his fingers. When they were done they left the restaurant and looked at each other before looking at the streets.

"There's a shopping strip a few blocks that way, want to go?" Logan pointed down the block.

"Sure I could always do a little shopping." He nodded and the two walked side by side. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked.

"So um, I'm kind of curious. Your dad is this huge rock star…why are you with Gustavo?" Cadence glanced at him and shrugged.

"Well my dad is very centered around his career right now, him and my mom actually. Wasn't worth staying home because nobody's home. So I'm here with Gustavo because well for some strange reason I get along with him, and he's trying to get his career back on track. I'm not a shitty singer so I said, why not?" She too shoved her hands in her pockets as they walked side by side. She gazed up at him when she was done speaking and realized Logan was staring right down at her.

"You're right you're not shitty, you're actually a pretty great singer. Gustavo's lucky to have a niece like you."

"Well he's lucky to have a successful boy-band too." She replied.

_Oh yeah, a successful boy-band that he's going to murder because I'm hanging out with his niece and if someone spots us he'll rip my dick off. So lucky._

The two of them went into a clothing store, much to Logan's dismay. Cadence walked around checking out the shirts until she saw a pair of hot pink star shaped sunglasses. She grinned and ran over to Logan putting them on his nose. "Do I look fabulous?" He questioned with a straight face. She threw her head back and laughed.

"So fabulous Logan." She took the glasses off of him and looked around for more to try on. Logan joined her, and he picked out a pair of shades for her that looked like they belonged to Cyclops from the X-men, while she picked out a pair of shades for him that were in the shape of a turtle. As the two modeled side by side in the mirror making funny faces, they failed to realize the paparazzi outside the store taking pictures of them.

That would bite them in the ass later.

They removed the sunglasses and after wandering the store for a little while longer, they went to a book store where Logan went buck wild in the medical section. Cadence shook her head and went over to the section with the magazines, lazily flipping through celebrity gossip.

"Okay, I' ready to go." She turned around and laughed seeing Logan holding two bags full of books.

"Wow, you do love your books."

"They keep me occupied." He nodded walking with her out of the store." What do you want to do now?"

"Well after you put those in the car so you don't have to carry them we should go back to the palm woods and chill in the park." Logan agreed and the two of them hopped in the car before going back to the Palm woods. When they got there and began to walk in the park, Cadence found herself very distracted while he was speaking to her. She didn't even know what he was talking about.

_Okay. SO Logan Mitchell is very cute. He's super smart and helps me with my math. I'm going with him to the dance on Friday, we hung out today, AND I gave him a rub down and we're not even dating. What the hell? Everything is backwards and going in the wrong order. Ugh, I don't know what he's talking about I don't really care at this point._

"So then Carlos totally—" Logan's sentence was cut off by Cadence grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his lips.

"What about Carlos?" She breathed pulling away from him and staring up at him.

"…I don't know." He quickly shook his head staring down at her. He looked around making sure none of the guys were there, or Gustavo, and leaned down to kiss her once more.


	12. Spring Fling Disaster

**(LazyLazyWriter: Thank you! =D, GlambertLovesBTR- FINALLY SOME ACTION RIGHT?, Carlos'sCupakes- Lmao really? Man I love eating with chopsticks it's so fun and amusing to me. SHY- It's alright I sometimes review like that too. Oh yes, Logan definitely appears to be in some trouble now. Paumichyy- I know! Kissy action!)**

* * *

On Friday night Lucy and Cadence were in Lucy's apartment getting ready for the dance. Lucy decided to wear a bright red dress strapless dress and spiked heels. Rather than having her hair loose she wore it in a high ponytail, and had a dramatic necklace on to tie her outfit together. Cadence wore a cross back coral dress with a flared skirt, and white pumps. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and once again drowned herself in vanilla perfume before applying her makeup.

"So, how has it been hiding from Gustavo?" Lucy smirked as she rubbed lotion on her arms. Cadence shook her head as she applied her make-up.

"Ugh, torture. We've been waking up at five to get all the magazines away from Gustavo's mansion and the recording studio so he wouldn't see."

"I don't get it, why would he flip out? It's just the two of you goofing off in a store." Lucy replied as she walked over to watch Cadence apply her makeup.

"Yeah but apparently Gustavo doesn't want them near me so…..we're trying to keep that away from him so he doesn't snap."

"Uh huh…" Lucy smirked. "So, you and Logan. Dates to the dance! It was bound to happen really. I'm just surprised you nearly gave him a hand job before even hanging out with the kid one on one." She laughed hysterically and Cadence threw her head back to stare at the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh.

"You are SO amusing! I don't know how Kendall puts up with you!"

"Well I'm sweet to Kendall, I don't know how _you_ put up with me." She laughed leaning against the bathroom counter.

"Neither do I." Cadence shook her head and smoothed down her dress as she stared at the mirror. Lucy made a face and Cadence narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I think your hair should be loose. You always pull it back into a pony tail or bun or some shit like that."

"No I don't."

"You do…" Lucy yanked the hair tie out of her hair and loosened the hair for her. "See that? So much cuter!" Lucy smiled resting her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Okay _maybe_ you're right." Cadence nodded. "Thanks Luce." Lucy winked at her in the mirror and the two heard a knock at the door. Lucy smiled wide and dragged Cadence out of the bathroom and yanked the door wide open. There stood Logan and Kendall holding flowers for their dates. Kendall wore skinny jeans, a red button down and a loose skinny tie, and of course he topped it off with a fedora. Logan wore a light blue button down with a black silk tie and black pants. The two of them pushed their flowers forward for their ladies and smiled wide.

"Lucy you look beautiful." Kendall smiled and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. The other two stared at them, noticing how they matched perfectly with one another. Cadence rolled her eyes playfully then glanced at Logan taking the flowers from him.

"Thank you Logan, you look handsome by the way."

"Thanks Cadence, so do you—I MEAN THAT you look beautiful." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. Kendall face-palmed himself and Lucy cringed at the statement.

"I'll take that compliment anyway." She chuckled and stepped out of the apartment. "So um…are we ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." Kendall slid his hand over to Lucy's and swung their arms together as they left to go to the party. Cadence and Logan shrugged, he draped his arm around her shoulders and escorted her out the building.

When they arrived at the party everyone seemed to be having a good time. Carlos was dancing wildly by himself wearing a helmet and nearly put four people into a coma. It was okay though, because everyone who wasn't hurt found it to be hilarious. James of course was in a corner flirting with a random girl—

Scratch that. James was in the corner now making out with a random girl.

Kendall pulled Lucy to the dance floor, and Cadence pulled Logan to the table to grab some drinks before they danced.

"So, has Gustavo said anything to you?" Cadence questioned taking a sip.

"Nope, doesn't suspect a thing. You?"

"We're in the clear." She smiled wide at him and Logan grinned. He put his cup down and leaned forward to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist while one of her hands curled around his bicep.

"Logan!?" Logan froze and pulled away from Cadence. He glanced to his right and swallowed hard seeing Camille standing there wearing his favorite navy blue dress.

"Camille! Uh h-h-hey! What are you doing here?" He nervously rubbed his neck with one hand while the other was still wrapped around Cadence. Camille didn't look at him, instead she was glaring at the arm wrapped around this foreign girl.

"The movie finished shooting early. I heard there was a dance, I came back to surprise you. I guess I'm the surprised one huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Logan who's this?" Cadence questioned, slowly unraveling herself from his grasp.

"His—"

"Friend!" Logan finished, cutting Camille off. "She's my friend we um, used to date."

"…Soooo why are you so mad?" Cadence glanced at Camille wondering why this chick was so mad.

_Well wait a minute she probably still wants to date him, of course nothing is ever easy here_. Cadence thought and shook her head.

"Because your arms are wrapped around _my_ man!"

"Well technically I don't think he's your man if you _used_ to date. Pretty sure he's fair game."

"LOGAN MITCHELL IS NOT FAIR GAME HE IS MINE!" Camille screamed which put a stop to the music. Now everyone at the party was staring at the three of them and Logan found himself turning red in embarrassment.

"…Dude calm yourself down."

"DO NOT CALL ME DUDE!"

"Okay, Camille. Calm down—" Camille slapped Cadence across the face.

"CAMILLE! What the hell?" Logan shouted. Lucy saw this and quickly walked over. She flashed a nervous smile to her friend Cadence and wrapped an arm around Camille.

"Cammy! Hi, welcome back, let's go take this outside to talk shall we? Yeah I think we'll do that." Lucy quickly grabbed Camille and let her out of the party. Logan walked in front of Cadence and tilted her head to see her cheek.

"Are you…okay?"

"Considering your ex-girlfriend slapped me? Yeah sure I'm great." Cadence crossed her arms over her chest. "Were you still dating her Logan?"

"What? No! No!"

"So why does she think she has ownership over you? If you're still dating her and I'm just the girl on the side because I'm just available—"

"Cadence it's not like that!" Logan sighed and pulled her to a quiet corner of the room. "Camille and I dated, yes but we broke up when she left to do a movie in New York. I didn't want to have a long distance relationship. We were always fighting and we were on and off again a lot so we agreed to split up."

"Uh huh…" Cadence nodded and sighed." You sure pick great women."

Logan looked her up and down and smirked, "Yeah, tell me about it." She playfully shoved him in the chest with a laugh and shook her head staring down. Logan put his arms back around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "So….what were we doing?"

"I don't know…I think I need a reminder." Cadence grinned and Logan leaned down to kiss her. They were locking lips and swapping spit when the doors of the gymnasium burst open and they heard yelling. The two looked up and froze in fear. Gustavo stood at the double doors holding a magazine in his hand that showed the two playing around.

"LOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN." He screamed so loud the punch bowl shattered and the instruments on stage broke. His eyes settled on the two in the corner kissing and he turned red. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gustavo ran forward and Cadence pushed him away.

"Run like your life depends on it!" She yelled shoving Logan far away from her. Logan ran like a bat out of hell and Cadence ran towards Gustavo standing in front of him.

"Uncle Gustavo hi! So nice to see you here!" His eyes settled on her and narrowed into slits.

"WE ARE LEAVING! NOW!"

"But the party just started and—"

"NOW! FREIGHT TRAIN!"

"What the fuck? A freight train? So a train is just going to burst through the wall and—ohhhh….." She got extremely quiet staring up at the man who appeared behind her uncle. He moved forward and picked her up, carrying her out of the party. "TAKE HER TO THE APARTMENT AND MAKE SURE THOSE DOGS DON'T GET NEAR IT!" Gustavo ordered as she was taken from the party. He scanned the crowd looking for his Dogs, and noticed a foot sticking out from the snack table. He lifted the table above his head and all four boys were hiding together, there was no way they'd let Logan face him alone. They stared up at him and took off in a run.

"DOGS!" Gustavo screamed chasing after them.


	13. Fun Times in a Storage Closet

**(LazyLazyWriter: lmao Logan's so bad :P , SHY- LMAO at least you were prepared if things got too crazy! Carlos'sCupcakes- Thank you I'm glad you find me entertaining! I try =D , jenizzleofdachain- lmao almost at least you didn't actually pee! Paumichyy- I love Gustavo he's so nuts, PerfectPiranha- Camille is starting such a problem! Oh man I hope things don't get too bad, MrsHendersonBTRluver- aw thank you so much I'm glad you like my writing!)**

* * *

**Cadence POV**

Okay, so…this is a bit uncomfortable. Okay fine so I'm sitting watching TV in the comfort of my own apartment but Freight Train is standing at the door blocking it. Seriously, just standing there, not moving or blinking and it's honestly creeping me out. I sighed and reached over to my phone to text Logan.

**R u guys safe yet?**

**HE'S GOING TO KILL US!**

Okay I'm going to have to take that as a no then. I don't understand why Gustavo is flipping out so much. I mean, …okay maybe _now_ he caught us kissing at the dance but the picture on the magazine was just us goofing around… Nothing bad about that right? Sheesh he acts like Logan's going to be the death of me or something. Besides, dad doesn't have a problem with me dating or anything so why should Gustavo? I glanced at the door and Freight Train was still standing there looking like a scary….frightening man. I got up and stood in front of him and he stared down at me. Okay….fake crying in…

3….

2….

1….

"Fake crying doesn't work." He answered.

WELL FUCK.

"Why can't I just leave?"

"Gustavo told me to keep you here."

"…Why?"

"To yell at you later."

"Oh…okay. Thanks." I nodded and went back to the sofa. Well shit that's not all that helpful. Hmm...okay then I'll need a plan B.

Just as I was thinking of a plan B the door was rattling behind Freight Train. He turned slowly to the door and the door collapsed on him. The four boys scrambled in and ran to me on the sofa.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY SAVE ME!" Logan begged climbing behind me and hiding his face. James and Carlos flipped over the coffee table and hid behind that while Kendall was hiding behind the sofa. Gustavo walked in screaming and charged for the sofa. I glanced at Logan, looked at Gustavo and started to cry.

"Fake crying does not work!"

"DAMN IT!" I sighed and shook my head. I remained in front of Logan though but Gustavo ran forward. "Wait, wait uncle Gustavo stop!"

"I WILL KILL HIM!"

"WHY?!"

"B-BECAUSE! I CAN DO THAT HE'S MY DOG!" Gustavo stood there and sweet jesus that guy is fucking scary.

"But I **am** allowed to date."

"I know that."

"Right. I'm allowed to date who I want, so why are you freaking out?"

"I specifically told those dogs not to touch you and what do I find? You and Logan making out at A SCHOOL PARTY IN FRONT OF PEOPLE! " Gustavo's veins were bulging out of his neck. "I TOLD YOU DOGS NOT TO GO NEAR HER! NOT TO TOUCH HER AND YOU DELIBERATELY WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND DID SO!" He slapped the magazine down on the table. Logan was trembling and stuttering and all the guys were quiet. Great, I guess I'll have to be the one that takes care of this.

"I'M THE ONE THAT ASKED LOGAN OUT THAT DAY!" Gustavo stared at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you? B-but you're…..SHY YOU DON'T ASK GUYS OUT!"

"Well I don't really…introduce myself to new people but the guys and I have been hanging out here and Logan helps me with my math and he's…nice to me. Well _now_ he's nice to me but yes that day, in that photo, I asked Logan to go out." I crossed my arms over my chest. No need to tell him Logan asked me to the dance he already knows I dragged Logan out with me so it works out well.

"…WHY LOGAN?!"

"Hey!" Logan pouted and moved from behind me.

"Silence!" Gustavo shouted pointing his finger at Logan. "Why _Logan_ he _hates_ you!"

"Actually we settled that dispute! Umm….do I really need to tell you why?" Gustavo looked quickly between me and Logan.

"Not sure if I want to know why." Gustavo continued staring at Logan. "How long has this been going on huh?"

"Only a few days."

"…I AM STILL PISSED!"

"…Looooove youuuu"

"DO NOT DO THAT 'LOVE YOUUUUU' THING OT ME TRYING TO BE NICE IT WILL NOT WORK!" Gustavo screamed at the top of his lungs and I flinched at hearing him yell. GEEZ! This guy is tough to get through with.

"Uncle Gustavo please don't be mad! Come on, please….? "

"You….want to see…that pansy?"

"I AM NOT A PANSY!" Logan yelped.

"QUIET!"

"Yes sir." Logan said quietly hiding behind me. Sigh, okay, I see a bit of the pansy stuff there.

"Yes I do want to see that pansy. Soooo…..magically be okay with this or I'll ask dad to …embarrass you publically on his next show and ruin you." Gustavo gasped and narrowed his eyes staring at me

"You're learning from me to be deceitful…"

"..Yes I am."

"I like it." Gustavo nodded then stared at the boys. "FINE. But if I hear you crying or Logan screws up you are dead. DEAD DOGS!" Gustavo snapped his fingers and him and freight train left the room. I turned to Logan who sighed of relief and moved from behind me.

"Thanks Cadence, he was going to kill me…." He wiped the sweat on his forehead and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah that would have been SO BAD! At least he doesn't know you groped his dick." Carlos laughed.

"SHUT UP CARLOS!

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Phew thank god Gustavo didn't kill me. Things would have been so bad… I'm pretty sure the way he threatened James he would have done all of that to me, except ten times worse. Gustavo scares the ever-living shit out of me I'm so glad he seems to have a soft spot for Cadence. Well you know after Gustavo left and Carlos had to bring up her nearly giving me a hand job, we couldn't go back to the party. By the time we would have gotten there it would have been over. So instead we just ordered a pizza, the guys left and Cadence and I ate while watching a movie.

Speaking of the party….I can't believe Camille showed up! I mean I haven't spoken to her…. In months and there she was… in my favorite blue dress. I'd be lying to myself if I said she didn't look beautiful as always but I can't think like that! I like Cadence, this girl is cool I mean. Okay well one she's hot, I mean really hot, awesome. Then she's Gustavo's niece and if I hurt her he'll really murder me this time. But aside from that she's nice and loves reading and tolerates the guys. Hell she kicked Kendall's ass in the noodle fight, she knows how to hold her own. Although she…has hit me, thrown food at me, she seemed so vulnerable and sweet when we were trapped in the elevator.

UGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ALL OF THESE THOUGHTS ARE SO CONFUSING!

I was on my way to the pool to get a slushie and probably watch Carlos fail at asking out one of the Jennifers but something grabbed the back of my sweater and yanked me into a room. I yelped and when the door slammed and the light turned on, I spun around quickly to see Camille standing there.

"Camille! What uh…what are you doing?"

"Logan we need to talk."

"You couldn't have just…asked me to talk like a normal person?"

"No, this is more fun!" she smiled sweetly. Ugh, what a cute smile. Have I seen Cadence smile that wide? I don't know, she usually just chuckles or rolls her eyes or gives me this tiny smile…

"Okay..about what?"

"That girl I saw you with. How long?"

"Well um, a few days really." She nodded almost as though that was reassuring her of something. Oh no, oh no, oh no, where is this headed? "She's a really cool girl, she's sweet and—" Camille put her fingers to my lips shushing me.

"Logan… you don't know how badly I missed you while I was away. It was terrible I wished you were there with me I really…I don't know but I can't stand to be here and not have you back. Don't you think you can give us another chance? We have so much more history together! Yeah we were on and off again and…we fight but I love that about us and I love you." Camille pouted staring up at me. Oh god no, Camille pouting plus that cute little beauty mark above her lip, I can't—WIAT A MINUTE SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!

"You….Camille you love me?"

"I do Logan and I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me. As long as you know that I love you…" Camille put her hands in mine and stepped closer to me.

"Camille…" Oh god what do I do. My ex-girlfriend loves me and my….Cadence who I just started seeing likes me! Fuck...FUCK WHAT DO I DO!? "Camille…I don't think—" Camille pushed me against the door and started kissing me.

I can't just pull away from that!

Plus Camille is really strong so if I tried she wouldn't let me.

I don't know, it all just happened so quickly Camille was kissing me, then the door opened by Buddha Bob and we fell on top of each other out of the closet. Then I looked up and there was Carlos doing a handstand balancing a chair on his feet with Cadence and James trying to mimic him. Cadence fell right over, stared at us, nodded and walked away.

"DUDE YOU AND CAMILLE ARE BACK TOGETHER? THAT WAS QUICK!" Carlos commented as he kicked the chair out of the way and stood up on his feet.

Oh fuck. I'm fucked.

I am so fucked.


	14. Revenge

**(Carlos'sCupcakes-Thank you! I try, there was a BTR marathon sooo I got a few ideas, hehe. LazyLazyWriter- Thank you! God logan is such a pansy slut :P)**

* * *

"Huh I didn't think you two would get back together!" James commented as he switched between staring at Cadence leaving to the elevator and Camille pulling Logan to his feet.

"Well, we love each other so it was only a matter of time." Camille said, holding Logan's hand as she gazed up at him adoringly.

"Uhh..Logan?" Carlos looked towards his friend with a confused face.

"UHHHH." Logan was stunned, staring at everyone that was looking at him. He looked down at his hand, at his friends and just started laughing nervously realizing just how fucked he was.

Meanwhile Cadence knocked twice on the door to Lucy's apartment and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited. Lucy scurried over from her spot on the sofa beside Kendall and opened the door. "Caddie! Hey princess-oh dear god…" Lucy stared at Cadence with wide eyes. Cadence was smiling so wide it looked like she was hanging out with the Joker and her face was paralyzed. "Kendall…."

"Yeah…?" Kendall looked up from his can of soda and glanced over at the door.

"There is an emergency bottle of grape soda in the very back of the refrigerator. Put that in the tallest glass with a curly straw and empty the bag of frozen French fries and put that into the oven. STAT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY." Lucy pulled cadence into her apartment and quickly shut the door. Kendall jumped seeing Cadence smile so wide.

"WHY IS SHE SMILING LIKE THAT?"

"She's pissed! HURRY DUDE!" Kendall leapt from the sofa and ran over to the kitchen to do as his girlfriend asked. Lucy pushed the video game controllers off of the sofa and made room for Cadence who just sat there smiling and blinking. "Okay…okay this will all be cool just stop smiling like that." Cadence turned to her slowly, still smiling and began to bite her cheeks. Kendall ran over with the glass of grape soda and handed it to Cadence who took a long sip through the straw.

"Ahh…..thanks, the sugar makes my cheeks stop…smiling." She nodded and continued to slurp the beverage.

"Okay…so what pissed you off this badly?" Lucy asked watching Kendall run back into the kitchen to make French fries like her little errand boy.

"Oh…who was that girl that showed up at the dance? Camille?" Lucy quickly nodded. "Well, so Carlos James and I were trying to do handstands and balance chairs. Don't ask me why, I was bored and they invited me to hang out with them so I figured why not. Anyway, Buddha Bob opened the door to the storage closet and what comes toppling out? Camille on top of Logan locking lips." Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head and Kendall froze from his spot in the kitchen.

_Oh shit Logan's dead._ He thought.

"So Carlos says 'whoa I didn't know you and Camille got together so quickly' or something like that. While I'm waiting for the elevator do you know what she says? She says they love each other and it was only a matter of time. Well ain't that some shit?" Cadence laughed again clearly upset and took a long sip of soda.

"OH…crap Caddie I'm so sorry!" Lucy frowned seeing her friend so upset.

"OH no it's cool. You know my uncle was only absolutely correct that Logan's a pansy and he would end up hurting me. Oh he will never let me live this down. I really can't believe it!" Cadence shook her head and sighed. Kendall walked over to the sofa and flopped down.

"Uh well….Logan is just as surprised as you are! I'm sure he'll talk to Camille and set things straight." Kendall said reassuringly. _Oh who am I kidding, last time Logan had two women wanting him he lied about it, got thrown in the pool, and Camille STILL won, she is not going down without a fight._

"Oh yeah I'm sure he will. He's such a slut! At the dance he says they're in the past and he doesn't like her anymore and we kissed but now he's locking lips with her in the closet. I do not need a slut like that!" Cadence chugged the rest of the soda. "It's fine. TOTALLY FINE. I should have known since the very beginning when he was being a dick to me that he would continue to be a complete dick. Speaking of dick I HOPE IT FALLS OFF!" She slammed the glass down on the coffee table and pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Asshole…"

"Sweetie—"

"No Lucy you know what? I'm so lucky because we're not even going out!" Kendall and Lucy stared at each other, mirroring one another's expressions of feeling bad for Cadence before looking back at her. "Sure we hung out once, that's not even really a date I doubt it qualifies, sure we went to the dance together. Yeah I grabbed his junk and we've kissed, but that was it. We never said we were dating, or going out, or anything so…fine. Whatever." She huffed and began to chew on an ice cube.

"You want revenge don't you?" Lucy asked quietly. Suddenly Kendall's eyes were wide as he noticed Cadence narrow her eyes and make a face extremely similar to Gustavo's when he's pissed and has a plan up his sleeve.

"Oh yes…I do." Cadence nodded slowly.

"Okay. Kendall you are helping." Lucy turned to Kendall who gasped.

"What ? WHY?"

"You're going to be the inside man! You're going to knock some sense into Logan while spying for us. I am using the girlfriend code so you're obligated."

"God damn it." Kendall sighed. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"First of all….did anyone call Dibs?" Cadence stared at Lucy like something was wrong with her, but Lucy ignored that stare.

"Nope, no one ever claimed dibs."

"Perfect! We're off to a good start then. Besides that navy blue dress. What does Logan like and what does James like?"

"James is a legs and ass man, Logan likes legs too. Aside from Camille's blue dress Logan _really_ likes the minimal make up thing. He hates all that gunk he only digs the dark eyeliner mascara stuff. James likes that too, oh and he likes black on a girl. Said it gives them a mysterious look." Kendall nodded , realizing exactly what Lucy was planning. She grinned and grabbed his cheeks to kiss him.

"You are too perfect!" He chuckled and kissed her back before going back to the oven to get those French fries.

"I'm going to guess we're going to slut me out to James, huh?" Cadence sighed glancing at Lucy.

"Absolutely. You catch on quick!"

* * *

"Dude, I need you to call dibs on Cadence." Kendall whispered to James as they stood in the kitchen of their apartment.

"Absolutely!" James grinned madly. "But why…?' Kendall whispered Lucy's plan to James and he nodded in understanding. "Logan will be pissed….but you're right we never called dibs and they were never actually a thing so I'm allowed to!"

"Exactly. Go for it." Kendall nodded. James smirked, patted Kendall's back and flopped onto the orange sectional.

"Well I am so calling dibs on Cadence." James announced. Logan froze and stared at him.

"Excuse me? What? Why? You can't do that!"

"Yes I am because she is single, she's super-hot, you two never dated, and no one called dibs. THEREFORE! I am perfectly eligible to do so." Logan stared at James, absolutely speechless that James found a loophole and was going to take away the girl that Logan was pining for. "Besides, you have Camille, it's all good." That's right, Logan did have Camille, she just threw herself at him. Logan was pining for Cadence but he had Camille…oh why did women have to like him so much?

"I…I uh….o-okay.." Logan nodded slowly and James grinned.

"GREAT! Hmm what should we do? Maybe I'll take her to see a movie and we'll make out. Then we'll go to dinner…" James stood up and did a spin before staring at his friends. "James Diamond is back and on the prowl."

* * *

Later that day Lucy and Cadence were hiding in the lobby watching Logan and Camille sit in a cabana and talk to one another. Logan was smiling slightly listening to her talk but he seemed to be preoccupied. His leg was bouncing up and down and his fingers were drumming nervously on that exact leg. Camille didn't notice, she just kept talking about her filming experiences. James was sitting on a lounge chair reading a magazine. Lucy glanced at Kendall and Carlos who had fans aimed at the entrance to the pool area. Carlos had no idea why they were doing any of that, no one explained to him the plan because they knew he'd let it slip to Logan.

"Alright, make mama proud."

"You're so devious…."

"I know, it's so useful." She chuckled and pushed Cadence to the pool entrance. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the pool. She wore a short black dress that flowed when the fans hit her, black strappy heels and her hair tossed in the wind as though she was a model. She stood there for a moment, just as Lucy had told her to do so she could look around the pool. Everyone was staring at her, even Logan who froze.

_I have never seen her look __**THAT**__ good before…_. He thought swallowing hard. James looked over and smirked, time to get his plan into action. He tossed the magazine aside and hurried over to Cadence who slowly began to walk in the opposite direction James was headed, towards Logan. Logan turned red and began to sweat watching her, and Camille began to glare darkly at her. Just as they had planned, James ran over to Cadence and spun her around so she was facing him, and her backside was facing Logan.

_Oh my god …those legs and …that ass…_ Logan sighed staring at her. Then his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at James and listened to him speak.

"Damn Cadence you look…really hot."

"Thanks James." She chuckled a bit and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You look so good really, that you shouldn't be walking around the Palm Woods dressed like that. You should be at the best restaurant in town with me wrapped around you. What do you say?" Cadence looked James up and down and grinned.

"I'd say hurry up and get dressed!" James smiled wide, grabbed her hand and led her into the lobby. Logan quickly turned to Camille who was glaring at him.

"Do you want to go to dinner Cami?"

"Really Logan?" She smiled wide, completely forgetting she was mad at him.

"Absolutely! We'll go to dinner.."


	15. Be a Man

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- lmao gosh you're angry! Yeah Logan's being a little slut right now and he needs to get his shit together. He can't have everything! Shy- Carlos is so innocent he has no idea of the drama going on lmao, he's too cute. Paumichyy- oh yes logan's going to suffer. LazyLazyWriter- Woo I'm glad!)**

**Oh man, I didn't update a single story yesterday it feels so…..weird and unnatural! Also I'm staying with my brother for a few days so updates will be slower than usual, gotta spend that family time! Hope everyone had a lovely new year's!)**

* * *

Chez Fancee, Logan knew they would be at that restaurant, that was James' go to spot to take a girl on a date. He stopped listening to Camille and watched as James reached over the table to take her hand and plant a kiss on her knuckles. James always called it one of his moves that would have ladies swooning over him and Logan never believed it. When Cadence turned a deep red and giggled in response his eyes narrowed down to tiny slits.

"Logan!" He looked over to Camille and nodded. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then what did I say?" Camille crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh…" Logan shifted in his seat and drummed his fingers on the table nervously. He looked around the room until his gaze settled back on Camille. "That you'd….slap me if I wasn't listening?" Stunned that he was right, she slowly nodded and Logan grinned. "See? I listen!"

"I can see that, it's just that you don't look at me, you look over at them." Camille looked over shoulder to James and Cadence, where the two were talking and their eyes were not leaving each other. "See that? James is paying complete attention to her!"

_Yeah to fuck her or something. I bet he isn't even hearing what she's saying, just staring at her and nodding along_. Logan angrily thought, _I listen when Cadence speaks and I look at her!_

"Yeah well….you know James doesn't always have the best intentions." Logan shrugged it off and sipped his Cola.

"Yeah you're right. So you and the blonde—"

"Strawberry blonde." Logan corrected, which made Camille scoff and roll her eyes.

"Right, _strawberry blonde,_ what's the deal with that? I mean…what made you so interested in her while I was gone huh?"

* * *

"Do you think it's working?" Cadence asked before sipping her soda.

"Oh yeah, Logan hasn't taken his eyes off of you." James chuckled. The two of them looked down at the silver flower vase which perfectly showed Logan and Camille's reflections. It would show Logan staring at Cadence and James. If his mind had any control of what would happen James would be on fire and Cadence would be swooped into his arms fleeing the building. "Camille must love it."

"Yeah well, hopefully she loves it about as much as I loved seeing her on top of Logan." Cadence rolled her eyes and shook her head. "…Bitch."

"Whoa, angry woman!" James sipped his soda. "Don't worry, Logan will realize his mistake in no time, we just have to force him to see it a bit better."

"I hope so….ugh! It pisses me off, he didn't even come to me to explain himself, he just….went about his day with her." James sighed and glanced over at the table to see Logan laughing with Camille.

"Cadence allow me to be the first to break it to you. Logan is an idiot. Okay fine so he's a genius but with women he's an idiot. I offered to establish a dating school for him but he said that was a bit much, but what I'm saying is that with women he's a moron."

"Oh great, so he's a pansy and a moronic idiot." Cadence sighed shaking her head.

"Hey he's not a pansy. Well, okay maybe most of the time but when push comes to shove Logan can be very protective, he's not a total pansy."

"I guess I'll keep that in mind if this plan works." Cadence grabbed a bread stick from the middle of the table. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this? You won't develop feelings or anything right?"

"Feelings? Oh god no." James laughed lot shaking his head. "Look I may joke around to Logan that I'll take you out or steal you from him to piss him off, but I don't go for my friend's girls, that's just not me, too much complications."

"Wow James, you're not as shallow as you appear to be." She told him and James grinned and nodded in agreement before he too grabbed a bread stick. The two munched on their appetizers for a few minutes until the music changed. James smirked and stood up from his chair, walking over to hers and holding his hand out. "Seriously?" She questioned.

"Yeah, what never danced before?" James joked. "Come on, it'll drive him nuts." Cadence shrugged and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. James' left hand held her right, and he curled his arm around her waist to pull her close.

"A little intimate aren't we?"

"What? If we're pretending we're going on a date you're getting all the classic Diamond hooks. I may not want to _actually_ date you, but if we're pretending you'll have to live with it. So you know if I kiss you or grab your butt, it's all for show." James nodded staring down at her and Cadence laughed shaking her head.

"Wow, classy James."

* * *

"Well I didn't…uh. Well we didn't know who she was, for the longest we were trying to figure out her name and stuff. Finally we found out she was Gustavo's niece." Logan nodded at Camille's shocked expression.

"You wanted to go out with someone related to _Gustavo?_ Wow Logan what has gotten into you?!"

"Uhh…" Logan didn't know how to answer, what _has_ gotten into him lately? "Anyway well, I was actually…being a real dick to her at first." Camille this time raised an eyebrow.

"You? Being a dick? How?"

"Well I called her stupid, said she wasn't smart and basically made fun of her for taking so long to do her math…I told her that her singing was terrible." Logan trailed off the awful things he said to her and noticed Camille gained a devious smirk upon listening to this. "She punched me in the face, threw yogurt and hot chocolate at me as a response, I guess I deserved that." The smirk fled her face and she looked like she wanted to kill her.

"She did what?! I should just go over there and—"

"Camille don't do that!" Logan grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving, and she did. "Just leave it alone okay?"

"Fine…no one hurts my Logie-Bear." She mumbled and Logan cringed upon hearing that nick name. He hadn't heard it in so long he had grown used to not hearing that embarrassing name. "So if you two were so mean to each other, how did you end up making out with her at the dance?"

"We made up. The two of us apologized to each other… I started to tutor her at math and we started to hang out with each other around the guys. We just uh…..it was weird you know. It was just so awkward and weird between us that we just connected."

"Uh huh…." Camille nodded staring at Logan, wondering if he was thinking about her right now, and he was. Logan was wishing he had said something before to Camille. Wishing he had just walked out the door before things got bad. He was thinking about the great time they had hanging out with one another when they went shopping and grabbed lunch. He was thinking about how much fun they had playing truth or dare, before she groped his crotch and became embarrassed. Then he thought about the time they spent trapped in the elevator together, and how she snuggled up to him and seemed so cute and vulnerable.

Logan sighed at the memories and shook his head. When he looked back up he saw Camille staring off to the right. Logan glanced to the right and saw James twirl Cadence on the dance floor. Logan's hand clenched as he watched him dip her and noticed his gaze lingering over her body. James pulled Cadence to her feet so they could leave the dance floor. His hand lingered low on her back as he escorted her to her seat so the two could dine. Logan found himself glaring at them until he turned to Camille.

"Want to dance?" Camille asked a little hopeful.

"No thanks….you know I don't dance well Cami."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed and nodded, and the two of them ate their dinner together.

_Come on Logan you know this isn't fair to Camille. You're not the same guy she wants you to be. This isn't fair to you either ! You shouldn't be watching James twirl around the girl you like! You shouldn't have to see his hands exploring her body. That isn't fair Logan. Don't do this to yourself, don't be trapped somewhere you don't want to be! BE A MAN AND SAY SOMETHING! _Logan sighed at his thoughts, unsure of what to do.


	16. Don't Be a Pussy!

**(Shy- it's happening because Logan is indecisive! Carlos'sCupcakes- YOU FIGURED OUT MY PLOT TWIST! –shakes fist- )**

* * *

James and Cadence were walking back into the Palm Woods just as Logan and Camille were entering the elevator. The two quickly slipped in and glanced at each other with smirks.

"So should I drop you off at your apartment….?" James questioned slowly and Cadence shook her head.

"Oh no, upstairs with Lucy is fine, we're going to have a girls night to complete this amazing night." She smiled up at James and he winked down at her. That was the plan, since Lucy and Camille lived on the same floor, if Logan was taking Camille to hers he would be forced to see James dropping her off at Lucy's. The pair of them ignored the quiet couple behind them and stepped out of the elevator. When they got to Lucy's door James looked ahead to see Logan at Camille's door. Camille's back was to the opposing couple, as was Cadence's back. The boys locked eyes and James glanced down at Cadence.

"Well beautiful, I had a great night with you." He let one hand rest on her hip while the other nestled in her hair.

"I did too James this was the best date I've ever been on." She smiled a bit staring up at him. She wasn't lying just to anger Logan either, it was the best date she had ever been on. Cadence had a great time, James was fun and charming….

James glanced up to see Logan hugging Camille, but glaring at James. James smirked down at Cadence before leaning in to kiss her, and boy was she on top of the world. Logan saw this and quickly pulled away from Camille before smashing his lips onto hers for an impromptu make out session, which Camille didn't mind at all. James opened one eye to see this, so he leaned in close to her ear. "They're making out now." Cadence turned around to take a quick look and shrugged looking up at James. He raised an eyebrow as if asking permission, and she soon nodded.

_Well, if the opportunity arises, who am I to deny it?_ James thought as he pulled her close once more to make out with her. Their session grew hot and heavy quickly as James pushed her against the door, causing it to shake. It was so hard even Logan and Camille glanced over to see what they were doing. Logan growled and quickly pecked Camille goodnight before leaving to his apartment. Lucy opened the door and stared at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Wow. Talk about a good night." She muttered watching Cadence quickly fix her hair." You get in here young lady your father and I have to talk to you!" She chuckled yanking Cadence. "I will see you tomorrow young man." She told James, wagging her finger at him. James laughed and nodded before waving and walking away.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Luce. Night Cadence!" Lucy closed the door and turned around to see Cadence wiping the lip gloss that was smeared around her mouth. She smirked at her and Cadence turned red looking away. "You little slut." Lucy laughed and dragged her to the sofa with her and Kendall. "Now tell us what happened."

"Oh it was so great. James took me out to dinner and while we were waiting for our food we danced! He spun me and dipped me…James is so cool, laid-back, funny. Sure a bit of a perv but he's honest about it and he's so strong and muscular—" While Cadence was gushing about her date with James rather than explaining how terrible they made Logan feel, Kendall sighed and threw his head back.

"It's happened. I knew it." He shook his head and stood up to leave. "James' mojo seeped into her mind, now she's infatuated with James. I'm going to go spy on them." Kendall walked out of the room while Lucy and Cadence stared at each other.

"Cadence…."

"What?" Cadence picked up her hair into a messy bun and kicked her shoes off.

"Do you….do you _like _James now?"

"What? No!" Cadence laughed shaking her head. "God no, James and I are only doing this to make Logan feel like shit, I don't feel anything for that handsome devil."

"CADENCE COME ON YOU SAID YOU COULD DO IT!" Lucy shouted, shaking her friend by her shoulders.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO HE'S HOT AND SO CHARMING I CAN'T RESIST IT!" Cadence shouted back. "A few hours with James and I had the best date of my life! He dances so well and he kisses like a god…" Cadence sighed dreamily and Lucy shook her head.

"No! We need to snap you out of this, you need to be with Logan, not James! LOGAN is the one you want!"

"Well Logan wants that stupid curly-haired bitch!" Cadence crossed her arms over her chest. "What am I supposed to? Fuck around with James and wait around for Logan to finally be a man?"

* * *

When Kendall entered the apartment he was shocked to see Carlos trying to push James and Logan away from each other, but this was a fight that was even too much for him.

"JAMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Logan screamed pushing past Carlos and tackling James to the floor.

"BUT I CALLED DIBS!" James screamed back, rolling around the floor with Logan as the two fought.

"I DON'T CARE YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER!" Logan punched James in the face, and James responded by kicking Logan in the stomach to get him off. Kendall quickly ran away to get the secret weapon. When he returned the two were strangling each other. Katie sighed and walked over to them, grabbing their ears and pulling them apart. Both of the boys screamed and howled in pain as Katie pulled them apart and held their ears.

"Now will you boys stop?"

"YES!" They cried, desperate for her to let go.

"Good. Separate corners of the room. NOW!" She let go of their ears and each of them retreated to a different corner of the room. Katie left, and as she did so Kendall high-fived her.

"Now, what the hell happened?" Kendall asked Carlos who had gone back to sitting down and eating his corn dog.

"Well apparently James took Cadence on a date at the same time Logan took Camille. Logan's mad at James because Cadence is apparently his even though he's dating Camille now." Carlos nodded and took a bite of his corn dog. "I'm so confused."

"You know I like her James!" Logan shouted from across the room.

"Well you're not supposed to show it by going out with your ex-girlfriend Logan!" James screamed back. Kendall sighed shaking his head and stepping between the two.

"GUYS! Seriously. James, silence, Logan, make up your mind dude you can't have your cake and eat it too." James and Carlos stared at him confused.

"But I thought the point of cake was to eat it…." Carlos mumbled quietly. Logan and Kendall shook their heads at him.

"Anyways, who do you want Logan? Camille, or Cadence? You can't go out with Camille but tell James he can't see Cadence. It's not fair to him, and it's not fair to a girl who wants to move on." Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and Logan furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean a girl wants to move on? Cadence doesn't like me anymore?!"

"Why would she? She caught you making out with Camille." James snickered. Logan growled and ran over to tackle him but Kendall and Carlos stopped him.

"Well after her date with James, she's starting to like him more Logan. You've got a choice to make." Logan sighed and stopped fighting his friends. He pushed away from them and paced back and forth.

What would Logan Mitchell do? Would he dump his girlfriend, again? The girl that came back to him after being away for months, the one that he knew absolutely loved and adored him. R could he possibly take a chance on someone else. Someone who he wasn't sure how she felt anymore, especially not at this point after seeing Logan with an ex, and having a wonderful date with James. Was it worth the risk?

_Stop being such a pussy_ Logan thought to himself.

"Oh god Logan." James groaned loosening his tie. "Stop being such a pussy! I know you want Cadence, I could tell by the way you were glaring at us the whole night! Are you going to do something about it or can I just go sweep her off her feet once more? Make a god damn decision stop being such a little bitch!"

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Logan shouted a t the top of his lungs, which frightened all of the guys. "FINE! I'll…." Logan sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I'll break it off with Camille. I'll tell her I don't want to see her and then go…ask Cadence out."

"Good luck." Kendall shrugged sitting on the sofa." Good luck with Cadence I mean. She seems pretty hung up on that amazing date with James, you'll have to top that."

" I think I can beat out James!" Logan said with a nod. Everyone looked at Logan an started laughing at him hysterically.

"Oh please, no…no you can't." James laughed, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.


	17. Show Me

**(Shy- OH YES! Logan needs to stop being a little bitch. Carlos'sCupcakes- Sorry I didn't update so soon! Lol I hope you like this though. Oh man, I wouldn't mind making out with James either his lips look delicious. GlambertLovesBTR- thank you! Oh yes Carlos is so precious and innocent. )**

**B the W, if anyone was reading my story **_**Say Something**_**, I decided to…continue it since people wanted more, so umm….yeah! I put up the fifth chapter, if you haven't read it check it out!**

* * *

Logan woke up the following morning determined to get things back to the way they should be. When he arrived at the pool he looked around for Camille, but the sight before him had him enraged. After glancing to his left Logan could see Cadence in a navy blue bikini, sitting on James' lower back and spreading sunblock and oil for him. With the way James' eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open, it looked like he was enjoying this a bit too much. The way Cadence let her fingers linger over his muscles, that smile she wore as she did it… He glared and growled quietly to himself, watching as the two of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. It took all of his strength to not go over there and throw her off of James. Before Logan could possibly enact this plan, Camille came from out of nowhere and threw her hands around him.

"Logie-Bear!" Camille grinned and hugged him tightly. "Hey pumpkin." She pulled his face down and planted a long hard kiss on his lips.

Cadence watched Logan and Camille kiss and rolled her eyes. "Jack ass…" she squeezed James' broad shoulders and sighed feeling the muscles underneath her fingers. "You think he'd stop kissing her in front of me at some point." James thought for a moment, Logan _did_ say he'd dump Camille and ask Cadence out, but he hadn't done it yet. Plus, Cadence was starting to like him?

Well why not have some fun with it?

"You know, we can definitely make him jealous." James turned his head and smirked, raising a suggestive eyebrow at her.

"You're very devious James, I like the way you think." Cadence chuckled and climbed off of James' back so he could turn over and sit up. When the two were sitting at the edge of the lounge chair they both leaned forward and began to kiss.

* * *

Logan's eyes were wide open as Camille kissed him, and he watched as James and Cadence changed their positions in order to kiss one another. Logan gently pushed Camille away and took a deep breath staring down at her, it was now or never. "Camille we need to talk."

"Sure Logie…about what? Is everything okay?" She ran her hands up and down his arms, and Logan felt terrible for what he was about to do, but the passion wasn't there. He just wasn't feeling as though Camille was his girlfriend. He didn't love her, it didn't feel like the way it used to be, and it wasn't fair for either of them.

"Camille I…..I don't love you." Logan shut his eyes tightly and cringed as he spoke. These next words felt painful to say. "I don't think we should be together anymore it isn't fair for us. I… I like Cadence I don't…like you that way anymore." When there wasn't a slap to the face or a kick to the groin, he opened his eyes to see Camille staring up at him with teary eyes.

"I know… I know you don't love me Logan." Camille sighed and stared down at the ground before looking up at him. "I knew it, the way you'd stare at her. The way you'd glare at James when is with her. You barely paid attention to me and I knew you didn't love me but…I just hoped that maybe that would change, but clearly it hasn't." She shook her head and sighed. "But you know what Logan? You're a jerk too! You can't just play with a woman's heart like that!" Finally she slapped him hard across the face, Logan cringed and held his cheek, but he was expecting that. "Good luck with _her_, but she'll never love you as much as I do, and I hope that haunts you!" Camille moved away and when she was behind Logan, she shoved him into the pool.

When Logan resurfaced he spat out the pool water and shook his hair. The dark hair clung to his forehead as he paddled out of the water and lifted himself out of the pool. He pulled the rest of his body up and out of the pool right in front of James and Cadence who were shaking their heads and staring at him. "Cadence." Logan grunted as he forced himself to his feet and stepped forward to be in front of her. "I want to take you out on a real date! I dumped Camille, it's officially done, I want to start something new, with you." James sighed, looked down at the floor and shook his head._ I hope that's not all that he had planned, that's so…..not convincing._ James thought. Cadence shook her head.

"No way Logan. Unless you prove to me that you're done with her, that you're actually _willing_ to try and take me out and actually focus on me, I want nothing to do with you. I don't want a guy that's too much of a coward to get what he wants or to speak up for himself. Or a guy that only goes for the girl that throws herself at him with ease, because you know what that shows? That you're a coward, a pansy, and I don't need a pansy." Cadence crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at James." James? He goes for what he wants and isn't a little bitch about it, and quite frankly….I'm starting to grow fond of James." Logan stared at her with his mouth hanging open, not believing that Cadence had just said no even after he broke Camille's heart, was slapped, and got pushed into the pool. "Show me Logan, _try_ and put some effort. Maybe we'll try again." Cadence reached over to her phone and checked the time. "I have to go, I have to go record with Gustavo." She stood up and stretched, "No by the way, I haven't said anything to him, I don't need any more drama from him." The boys watched as Cadence sauntered away, and Logan quickly shot a glare to James.

"Dude don't glare at me, it's all **your** fault. I told you to do something, we all did!"

"I did though! I dumped Camille and asked her out."

"Yeah, but…you gotta put in some effort dude. I took her out to dinner, we danced, I complimented her, classic Diamond stuff. So now she likes me. You on the other hand, have you done any of that?"

"Uhh…well…yeah—"

"Not well enough." James shook his head. "Dude dig inside and pull out some romance!"

* * *

"_Here I am, there you are, why does it seem so far? Next to you is where I should be…_" Cadence glanced at Lucy who sighed and shook her head. The two girls walked out onto the balcony and looked down to see Logan singing to her and holding a red rose. Cadence threw her head back and let out an audible sigh before shouting at him.

"Nice try jack ass Carlos told me how all of you guys sang that to some Jo chick when she was at the Palm Woods. PUT IN SOME EFFORT! Or go back to Camille!" Cadence walked back into the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Logan groaned and flopped down on a chair. Kendall passed him a slushie and shook his head.

"I told you not to."

"I didn't think she'd know!"

"Never use the same thing twice to impress a girl Logan, they'll always know!" Kendall sipped his drink. "Come on dude, you're a genius. You must have something up your sleeves!"

"BUT I'M NOT A GENIUS WITH GIRLS!"

"Damn Cadence you're going hard on Logan aren't you? Not even the way you want to!" Lucy chuckled sitting on her friend's sofa.

"Well…..he made me feel like shit. So you know what? He'll have to work hard. Prove that he's a man and not a total bitch." Cadence shrugged and sipped her soda.

"Huh, wonder if Logan's up for the challenge." Lucy muttered watching her friend clutch her bottle of soda tightly. "What are you going to do if he doesn't woo you?" Cadence shrugged.

"Well, I am starting to like James. Kissing him is just so…..awesome and amazing. I wouldn't mind maybe going out with James more. He just knows all the right things to do and say! Plus he's not a little bitch about it. He wants to kiss me? He goes for it! Sure he'll say something stupid but he's not a little bitch about it! He just does it and I like that." Cadence nodded and chugged the rest of her soda. "It's game on now, and Logan only has so long until I'm done." She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly….I don't even know if I still want him."

"You say 'he's not a little bitch about it' a lot dude…"Lucy muttered.

"Shut up."


	18. Boyfriend

**(layla.595- aw thank you, I'm so glad you think so that means a lot! Fireworkfield- haha nice to see you're starting to like james, he's a good guy he just doesn't…express things the right way, that's what I think at least. SHY- DAMN IT LOGAN HE MAKES THINGS SO COMPLICATED! PerfectPiranha- Glad you're enjoying it! Hmm…I wonder what Cadence will do. Carlos'sCupcakes- haha thank you! I can't resist sometimes I just HAVE to throw in a reference.)**

**IM FINALLY HOME—that means I update a lot because I've gone back to being a hermit and not having a life lmao.**

* * *

Logan Mitchell needed something to do, and he needed to figure it out quickly. Currently Big Time Rush was in the studio recording for the early half of the day. In the room across the hall was Cadence Rocque, wearing black yoga pants, a crop top, and her hair pulled back in a messy bun. She was busy trying to learn dance moves for their upcoming summer tour while the boys were busy recording. To Logan, watching her dance was quite a sight to see. No, she wasn't terrible at it like he was, it was the fact that she was wearing about half a shirt and tight pants that made it so interesting. The way her hips moved side to side as she stood next to her instructor, and the two of them would rock their hips side to side as they practiced the choreographer for one of her songs. Gustavo saw Logan with his head tilted to the side and staring out of the room, so he followed his gaze then narrowed his eyes.

"DOG! KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR MUSIC AND NOT MY NIECE. GOT IT!?"

"Yes Gustavo…" Logan muttered. The group continued to sing and record until Gustavo felt like he needed a break. He slipped out of the recording room and left to the break room while the guys all sighed and fell to the floor to relax. James slipped out of the room and left, so Logan jumped up to see what he was doing. He watched as the dance instructor left the room and James slipped in as she left.

"Hey James." Cadence smiled putting her water bottle down on the ground and walking over to James lazily.

"Hey gorgeous." James grinned assessing her body.

"Gorgeous? I'm drenched in sweat." She shook her head and picked up her hand towel to wipe herself down.

"Actually, it makes your skin glisten, and you look great." He winked at her and she blushed rolling her eyes.

"Right, so what does the Diamond want?" Cadence questioned tilting her head to the side.

"He wants to take you out tonight, how does that sound?" James stepped a bit closer to her and she smiled and nodded. "Good, be ready at seven." James looked around to make sure Gustavo wasn't walking by. He made eye contact with Logan, smirked deviously, then leaned down and kissed Cadence. She smiled into the kiss and let her fingers roam through his hair before he pulled away and ran back to the recording room. Logan glared at James who smirked leaning against the wall.

"What, Logan?"

"You're making it harder for me James what the fuck!"

"Dude…I told you to put in some effort." James shrugged and took out his comb to fix his hair. "So come on bro, step it up. I don't think you have a lot of time left to woo her so you better think of something and think of it quick." Logan narrowed his eyes at James.

"You know what….fine. Fine I will, and I'm going to ruin your plans with her and win her heart. You won't even see it coming."

"You're kind of shitty at trying to woo a girl so I bet I'll see it coming from a mile away."

* * *

Lucy sat in her apartment jamming on her guitar. She had nothing to do, as far as she knew the boys were still recording and Cadence was busy trying to take a shower and relax before the night. She strummed on her guitar with her eyes closed and was completely focused. When there was a knock on the door she growled and set her guitar on the sofa before walking over to the door and yanking it open.

"Okay I am enacting the 'you are dating my best friend and need to help me code', so help me!" Logan pleaded standing outside her door. Lucy chewed her lip and stared at him through narrowed eyes. He just used one of the "codes", now she _had_ to help him.

"Ugh…alright fine get in!" Logan hurried inside and sat on an empty chair while Lucy hung her guitar up on the wall hook. "What is it? You fucked Cadence over again?"

"No! I think James is going to take her out tonight and I can't let that happen. I need to woo her and win her heart over and you're going to help me."

"Aren't you supposed to be doing this by yourself?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

"She never said I had to, so you'll help me?" Logan pleaded to her with his dark eyes and she sighed and nodded. "Great!" Logan grinned widely. "Okay, so I need to do something that'll make Cadence see that I care and that I'm a man and not a bitch."

"We could put her in a bad part of town, have her get kidnapped, then you could save her!" Lucy said quickly.

"Uhh….no…." Logan slowly shook his head, although a part of him was seriously considering that. "Is there something she's ever really wanted to do or something she absolutely loves?"

"Honestly…." Lucy thought for a moment. "Cadence is kind of a hard bitch to crack."

"Wait so you don't even know!?" Logan yelled standing up from the chair. "James takes her to dinner, shoves his tongue down his throat and he's got her eating out of the palm of his hand! I sing to her—"

"A song that you sang to another girl." Lucy quickly interrupted. "Why don't you sing something else to her? Something you _didn't_ sing to Jo or Camille maybe? OH I GOT IT!" Logan looked back at her quickly. "Are you ready to not be a bitch and possibly punch James in the face if this doesn't work out well?"

"Wait…punch James in the face? Why?"

"Well if this doesn't work out you can just run opt James, punch him in the face, throw her over your shoulder, and run away somewhere that James won't think to go and tell her she won't go home until she says yes to you." Logan stared at her quietly wondering what to say in response. He opened his mouth, closed it, furrowed his eyebrows, then opened his mouth once more.

"Where do you come up with these _insane_ scenarios?" He questioned. Lucy shrugged in response and flopped down on her sofa.

"They just pop into my head, now are you ready to not be a little pussy or what?"

"I'm ready." Logan nodded quickly.

"Okay….you buy her a lion club."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"She loves little baby lions!" Lucy yelled back.

"THIS IS POINTLESS! Ugh fuck it I'll do it myself." Logan growled and left slamming the door while Lucy sat there smirking.

"Good, if you don't want to be a pussy you **have** to do it yourself." She muttered to herself before getting her guitar to go back to playing.

* * *

Cadence sat in the lobby tapping her foot on the ground waiting for James to show up. She glanced around and smiled when she saw him leave the elevator and walk down the hall to get to her seat. Her smile fell when she noticed Logan shove James brutally into the storage supply closet and lock it behind him. "Oh my god Logan what are you doing!?"

"Getting you back!" Logan said pointing a rose at her. It was then that she looked Logan over in shock and realized he was wearing a tuxedo, holding a rose out to her, and wasn't being a little bitch for once. He straightened up, then called Kendall and Carlos, who were sitting on the sofa covering their faces with magazines. Cadence raised her eyebrow staring at Logan. "Oh…wait actually I need James for this." Logan opened the door and pulled James out who was glaring at him.

"Asshole what the fu—" James stopped shouting when Logan whispered in his ear. "Oh? Not too shabby alright Logan." James grinned and patted his back and Logan sighed heavily. The four of them glanced at one another before they began to sing _Boyfriend _to her. Cadence was slowly turning red as Logan dropped to one knee in front of her holding the rose out to her. She glanced around and everyone in the lobby was gathering together to watch. The girls were cooing at how adorable it was except for Camille, who looked like she wanted to put a knife through Cadence's throat. Towards the end of the song when Logan began to beat box she stared in pure shock at him until they were done. He stood up on his feet and she slowly took the rose from him.

"So? Are you ready for our date?" Logan questioned. He didn't even ask if she was willing to go, he figured he shouldn't bother asking and just assumed she would, because he couldn't afford to be a coward, he had to act, not ask.

"I uhh….yeah I'm ready." She nodded to him and let him link arms with her and drag her out. She turned quickly to see Lucy walking to Kendall and wrapping her arm around his waist. Cadenced mouthed the words 'oh my god!' to Lucy who just smirked and gave her a thumbs up, watching the two leave.

"Alright now be honest with me you guys." Lucy started to say as soon as the two of them were out of ear shot. "Did any of you think that was going to work?"

"Oh god no." Kendall laughed shaking his head.

"I didn't even know he was going to do that…LOGAN PUSHED ME WHAT THE HELL!" James sighed fixing his hair.

"Wait…why did we do that?" Carlos asked looking up at all of his friends.

"Logan wanted to take Cadence back from James, Carlos." Kendall said and Carlos nodded.

"Really? Wow, all he had to do was get her a lion club, she likes lions for some reason, and girls dig animals."

"PFFT HAHAHA SEE THAT'S WHAT I TOLD HIM!" Lucy threw her head back and laughed.


	19. How Things Work Out

**(wordsandwonders- oh yes thank god Logan isn't such a pussy anymore. Carlos'sCupcakes- I wish someone would buy me a lion lol. SHY- hopefully logan doesn't screw up again! Fireworkfield- oh man if logan messes up again I think cadence will punch him in the face….again)**

**Oh dear, I thought of a great sequel to this.**

**Honestly….I don't know how much I'll be updating. I'll probably still be writing because I feel incredibly guilty when I don't update…but I don't know. I just feel like shit and unhappy so if my chapters are shittier than usual or I stop updating 90% of the stories…um yeah, I just feel like crap.**

* * *

Cadence and Logan were currently the two most dressed up people in a bowling alley. Logan had pulled off his tie, tossed off his jacket and undid a few buttons of his white shirt. Meanwhile Cadence was chilling in the booth wearing a silver sequin dress and bowling shoes. The two of them were having a good time with one another. They had gone to dinner where they enjoyed a lovely meal and danced under the moonlight, and now they were relaxing and unwinding.

Cadence watched as Logan pulled his arm back and sent the ball spiraling down the lane. She sighed and looked away from him and down at her shoes. She was confused and conflicted. On one hand, she loved that Logan stopped being such a little pussy and was taking her out on the date. The fact that he made the boys sing to her, he had gotten all dolled up for the occasion and had taken her out to an amazing dinner, they were all lovely things. On the other hand, there was James, or _the Diamond_, as she playfully called him. He was romantic and sweet from the beginning and she didn't have to force him to do a damn thing. Cadence was so confused and now she didn't know what she wanted.

"Cadence?" She shook out of her daze and glanced up to see Logan standing in front of her and looking down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm just thinking." She nodded and stood up to take her turn but Logan tugged on her hand and stopped her.

"This….this date isn't going how I planned it, is it?" He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know Logan…" Cadence sighed and shrugged. She picked up a bowling bowl and held it close to her stomach, almost as though to comfort herself as she spoke to him. "I just. I don't know what I want or what to do. I don't…." She sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know Logan. You and I went through some …weird awkward mess but James just..."

"Stole your heart." Logan muttered staring at her and she nodded. "Yeah I get it, James is the ladies' man he gets everyone. He knows what to do, what to say, I get it." Logan nodded. "Can I just say one thing?"

"Yeah sure."

"Maybe I'm not as skillful as James. Yeah I'm awkward, I'm a textbook genius but a moron with girls and this dating and being romantic stuff isn't second nature to me like it is to James. I have to try, and… I may not always do things perfectly or sweep you off your feet as well or as quickly as James does but…I'm sincere about it!"

"Logan—"

"Hey I'm not done!" Logan swallowed and pushed the sleeves up on his shirt. "I look at you and I remember when I didn't even know who you were. You were just the pretty name-less girl in the front of the room that never spoke up and always chewed her pencil and tapped nervously on the table. The girl that would sit down at lunch and always have a container of yogurt with m&ms. Then you became the girl that was intimidating because you were so smart with English and knew all the answers. I hated you, and we were terrible to one another. After that you were Cadence Rocque, this … sweet vulnerable girl I got trapped in the elevator with. The girl who freaked out and was sure we were going to die, but within two hours we were telling stories and you were sleeping, curled up next to me like we had been friends forever. Then we were…awkward being dared to touch each other, we went to a dance and had that time ruined, now look at us? I like you Cadence, I do, I like you a whole lot and if I have to…keep going against James to get you to like me again, fine then I will but it won't be as…great as he is but I'll try damn it and—" Cadence put the ball back on the rack as he was speaking. She slid her hands up his biceps and gripped his shoulders before pulling him down for a tender kiss . "Wait uh….what?"

"Sincerity goes a long way Logan." Cadence said, still holding on to his shoulders and gazing up at him. "Yeah maybe you're not as romantically inclined as James is, or super suave but you're sincere. I think I'd rather be with a guy that's sincere about how he feels with me than someone who can easily sweep me off my feet with a few choice words and dancing. At least I know you'll genuinely like me. All I wanted was for you to _try_ Logan. It felt as though you gave up the fight and didn't have _any_ feelings for me once Camille came around and put her lips on you. I don't expect you to buy me the moon or fly me to Paris for dinner, I just expect some effort and affection, they go a long way." Cadence let her hands run down from his shoulders until they settled on his waist.

"So you think you can give me a chance?" Logan grinned a little bit staring down at her, those dimples of course impacting her decision.

"After that speech you gave me, and those dimples? Yeah I think I can manage." Cadence smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. "No more awkward crap or Camille being a bitch, okay?"

"Fine with me." Logan nodded and hugged her back just as tightly.

* * *

"Details right now." Lucy demanded the following day as Cadence ate a yogurt and M&Ms before leaving to Rocque Records.

"Well, Logan and I went out to dinner. It was nice, we ate, danced under the moonlight and stars—"

"Wow how romantic!" Lucy commented with a nod.

"Yeah…. Then we went bowling and during the whole time I was just thinking and wondering what I wanted to do with myself. Do I want to try and pursue James with all of his…muscular beautiful mass or go with Logan the adorable genius?" Cadence nodded to herself shoveling yogurt into her mouth.

"Ohh you seem unsure of yourself." Lucy watched her friend, and she was wondering what exactly had gone on with them. "WAIT! When you guys came back to the Palm Woods you were holding hands and Logan was all over you. WAIT DID YOU BLOW HIM IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME!" Lucy found her imagination to be wandering and she was growing increasingly curious as to what happened between them that had Logan and Cadence all cozy with one another. Cadence chuckled and finished the rest of her yogurt.

"Well Logan told me how he admits he's not as suave and cool as James but he's sincere. That he'll actually try and that he really really likes me. He brought up all the times, from when I was just the 'cute mystery girl' till now….how we were stuck in the elevator with one another and how I snuggled against him like if we were friends for so long. It just….god I don't know when he explained himself my heart just exploded. He was sincere and I loved it, it showed he was trying and thinking about it, so Logan and I are going to give dating a shot."

"Aw, that's great I'm happy for you guys!" Lucy grinned and pinched her cheeks. "This is perfect. We've got prom in like two weeks, then you'll be going on tour with the guys for the summer. Funny how things just start to work out in the end huh?"

"Yeah I think that's pretty good." Cadence nodded and stood up. "So….is it safe to assume I'm going to prom with Logan?"

"I would say so….but he's a fucking moron with women so I'd ask just to make sure." Lucy laughed standing up with her friend. "You and I are going dress shopping together by the way. We need to look totally sexy. Maybe we'll go to the spa and get waxed and –"

"WAIT WHAT? _Waxed?_" Cadence choked on her own saliva listening to her friend speak.

"Yeah….waxed. Prom night virginity loss?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"All of my teen novels and dramas show that happening though."

"Remind me to burn all of your books and magazines." Cadence rolled her eyes and gave her friend a hug. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"See ya Caddie." The two girls said goodbye, and Cadence went to the studio to meet with Gustavo and the guys. They all sat around the conference table and together Gustavo and Kelly read off of a sheet of paper the plans for the summer.

"Alright guys and girl, this summer this kicks off our _second_ World tour. Boys…" Kelly looked around at the four boys who were all grinning ear to ear. "Let's try not to run into people who want to take over the world, kidnap people, you know…generally cause trouble?"

"Hey it's not our fault, it was all Carlos!" James said quickly.

"Fine, Carlos you are not allowed to have dreams!" Gustavo said quickly..

"But…but I like—"

"NO BUTS!" Gustavo said quickly before turning to his niece. "YOU! You are NOT going to get involved in any shenanigans with those boys, understand me? You'll have your own bus AWAY from their hormones!"

"Suuuuure uncle Gustavo." Cadence nodded quietly.

"GOOD! Now…NO TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD, NO DREAMING OF SAVING A PRINCESS AS SPIES, NOTHING!"


End file.
